Capitalias Are Loose!
by XIyaX1
Summary: So we have Nyotalia, Chibitalia, Nekotalia, Hetalia etc. But what if there were Capitalias! Let's all read through the daily lives of our very lovely (sexy) nations all around the world as they nurture, teach and love their own Capitals! TLC my dear nations! T.L.C. Crappy cover image is crappy xD
1. Chapter 1

Capitalias are Loose!

Summary: So we have Nyotalia, Chibitalia, Nekotalia, Hetalia etc. But what if there were Capitalias?! Let's all read through the daily lives of our very lovely (sexy) nations all around the world as they nurture, teach and love their own Capitals! TLC my dear nations! T.L.C.

**A/N: HEYO! A NEW FANFIC HAS BEEN RELEASED! AND IT'S ALL ABOUT CAPITALIA! My friends and my versions, SO YOU GON' BE NOT NO HATIN'! (Beta-chan: w-what..?) ENJOY PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia**

Chapter 1: The World-Meeting (which actually turned into a Capital-Meet-and-Greet)

"Alright! Let's all commence the world meeting for today!" Yelled America in his 'heroic pose'. Besides him was a young blonde with glasses, yet he did not look like his father. His face was rather emotionless to say the least. "But first! I want y'all to meet my Capital! Washington D.C.!" He said proudly, the young blonde stood up, adjusted his glasses and smiled. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Christopher Jones the personification of Washington D.C." as Washington D.C. stopped talking, America had flung his arms around the city and rubbed their cheeks together, earning a groan from the boy.

"Iggy! Why don't you go next? Come on! Introduce your Capital!" America shouted across the room to a certain Briton, he had dirty-blonde hair, lime-green eyes and bushy eyebrows. He scowled at the American before clearing his throat and stood up. The young girl beside him also stood. "This is London, Annabetha Kirkland. I don't want any of you MOSTLY FRANCE AND HIS CAPITAL anywhere near my precious treasure a'right?!" He yelled, the young girl bowed and said every so softly. "Nice to meet you all….You heard my daddy.." she glared at the two blonde Frenchmen across the room.

"Well since The Black Sheep of Europe here loves to mention _moi _so much I shall go next!" France remarked, the young man seated next to France stood up and winked. "This is _mon cher fils, _Edmund Bonnefoy." France smirked, suddenly wild rose petals appeared out of nowhere and the young man cleared his throat. "_Enchante~ _I am Edmund Bonnefoy, the personification of Paris..As you all know..I am the city of love." He winked. England and London rolled their eyes.

"Ve~ Romano! Let's do ours!" Cried the voice of an Italian, he had light hazel hair and a curl, his elder brother, looking a tad same as him had a darker hue of his hair and also a curl. He snarled and stood up, dragging a young man that looks like him on his feet. "Well..? You do the talking Veneziano!" Romano scuffed. "Ve~ _Fratello dispiace! _This is Rome~ Come on Rome! Introduce yourself!" Veneziano urged the younger Romano to speak, he blushed and smiled. "_M-Molto lieto.._I am Valentino Vargas! I am the personification of Rome!" Rome happily said.

"Ve~ Ve~ Germany! Prussia! Your turn!" Yelled Veneziano.

"Kesesesese! You all better be ready to meet my awesome daughter!" Prussia cried, everyone tilted their heads and said in unison "Daughter..?" Germany sighed.

"When bruder was a country Berlin was his Capital, but then I became country she became my capital, yet she remained as bruder's daughter which makes her my niece…" Germany explained*. "_Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen! _My name is Charlotte Bielschmidt! I am the personification of Berlin! Oh and this is Nelbir!" said a young albino girl, she held out a black cub in her hands and smiled brightly.

The three sat back down (Germany had to pull Prussia down in order for him to sit properly). Then Russia stood up with a little boy and smiled.

"This is Moscow, Why don't you introduce yourself?" Russia smiled innocently, the atmosphere suddenly dropped. "_привет.._" The young boy fidgeted before continuing. "My name is Adrik Braginski, I am the personification of Moscow." He smiled slightly as Russia lightly patted his head. "He is cute da?" (^J^)

"Japan, care to introduce us to your Capital?" England said as he darted his gaze at the quiet Asian country who quickly stood up.

"A-ah…everyone, this is Tokyo.." he gestured his hand to the boy seated next to him. Tokyo quickly stood up, bowed and said with a bright smile. "_Konnichiwa, _Hello, I am Kaouru Honda but you may all call me Tokyo, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._" Then they sat back down.

Spain stood up with a younger looking Spain and grinned. He quickly patted the young boy at the back, encouraging him to speak. "Hola~ _mucho gusto~ _I am Juanito Ferdinand Carriedo, I'm the personification of Madrid!" the younger Spain said happily. Spain, contented with his son's greeting, sat back down.

Apparently, Russia had been starring at China for some time now, causing the said Chinese, he quickly stood up, the little girl next to him stood also. "_hen gao xing ren shi ni" _she smiled. "I am Wang Meilin, I am the personification of Beijing!" China patted her head and smiled, before sitting down.

Philippines stood up, and made the boy next to him stand up. He glared at his mother for a bit then cleared his throat. "_Kamusta? _I am Pedrito Gabriel Carriedo De la Cruz, I am the personification of Manila." Then he quickly sat back down, Philippines pouted and sat down too.

Then there was giggling, the nations turned their heads to Hungary, who stood up and giggled. "Come on now Budapest dear, introduce yourself!" A young, boy version of Hungary stood, he smiled and said. "_Örülök, hogy megismerhetem_, my name is Samuel Héderváry, I represent Budapest." Hungary started giggling like a maniac and cuddled her son. "That's my little boy! You are so adorable!".

"Oh Mr. Austria~ Why don't you introduce your angel?" Hungary cried, the said Austrian stood up, his daughter also stood. "_Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen…._" The girl glanced at Berlin but turned away. "I am Vivienne Edelstein..I represent Vienna.." she said quietly, the Austrians soon sat down again.

"Yo! Canada! My bro! Why don't 'cha introduce your capital?!" America shouted. The said Canadian glared (**ATTEMPT GLARE**) at his brother before he stood up with a shy looking boy. "Hello, my name is Antoine Williams, I represent Ottawa" His voice wasn't like his father, Canada though, which shocked the other nations. France clapped, he was soon joined by Paris.

Soon, recess arrived. The nations gave their capitals time to get to know one another. Those with history to one another chatted, some remained silent throughout the time while some became very obnoxious.

_(A/: Wanna bet? *shot*)_

Soon, they all resumed to their usual meeting. They discussed about the usual stuff: global warming, greenhouse gasses, pollution, world hunger, etc. Where America had suggested they build a giant hero to fly across the world, rain candy on the places where children are hungry, suck up all them trash with its 'Super Heroic Vacuum'. Where he also cried happily when Washington D.C. agreed with him, where also, England had scolded him.

**CHAPTER END.**

**NOTES:**

**Hello people! (again…) I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I promise, if readers would love this fanfic I will make sure that I publish at least 2 chapters in 1 day! So please tell me if you liked it or not!**

**Also, correct me if I'm wrong with the greetings!**

**Ciao~**

**Reviews please? :)) **

**Oopps! Forgot about something!**

***I read somewhere in the internet that Prussia was once a country, and his capital was Berlin :D**


	2. Chapter 2: TRIO

'**CHAPTER 2: ROBERTO TRIO (Axis Powers?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia**

"That's it for today's training!" yelled Germany. 2 Italians dropped dead on the floor, mumbling _"Pastaa….pastaa..". _2 Asians sat beside them and gave an encouraging pat on the back. "You did well Italy-kun!" Japan smiled, he got a 've~' as a reply.

An Albino girl stood next to the German and smiled at him. "Training starts tomorrow at 6 AM sharp, I don't want any of you late!" Germany glared at the Italians who were now asleep. He sighed and picked up the older of the two, in a piggy back. "Would you three please carry Rome? It's hard to believe they're having these…._Siestas*_ again!" Germany said as he started walking, the sleeping Italian kept talking in his sleep: "Ve~…..Ger…many…".

"Germany-san and I will take Italy-kun to his room, I suggest you two stay here until we get back alright?" Japan told the two capitals, who nodded in return. As Japan had left, Tokyo and Berlin watched their sleeping friend, Rome.

Berlin was like her father, Prussia. She has the same hair style, complexion and eyes as her father. Yet she tends to have a rather mature personality. But she mostly acts more obnoxious like her father. In her hands (from time to time) was a black cub named Nelbir.

Tokyo was a tad bit different from his father, Japan. He likes to advertise his animes to his friends but remains quiet for some time. Like during the World Meetings, he only talks when someone talks to him. Tokyo has the same hair and eyes of Japan, he has a rather petit figure so he was short.

Rome's appearance was like his Uncle Romano's* yet his hair colour was like his father, Italy's, his eye colour, Romano's. His curl on the top of his head, his complexion, Italy's and attitude like Italy's (a bit of Romano is he's pissed!) Try to imagine that.

Together they form the ROBERTO TRIO, well that was what the people around them call the capitals.

Berlin smirked, she stood up and walked towards a cabinet, she took out a black marker and threw it to Tokyo.

"What is this..?" Tokyo said. He ran the marker across his fingers.

"Let's write on Rome's face, like what those anime people do when someone's asleep." Berlin said, kneeling before the sleeping Italian.

Soon, Tokyo grinned, he pulled the cap open then handed it right back to Berlin, who gladly took it and started scribbling on his face, making a moustache. She gave the marker back to Tokyo, he then scribbled spirals everywhere. The two capitals were trying hard not to laugh. The Italian was a very heavy sleeper, Berlin and Tokyo were still scribbling until the door opened, revealing Italy, Japan and Germany. Berlin and Tokyo stopped then covered Rome's face.

"Ve~ Is my Rome is asleep?" Italy asked sleepily.

"J-ja..! he was really tired from all that running right Tokyo?" Berlin laughed nervously. Tokyo nodded vigorously.

Suddenly, behind Germany, was a black cub walking towards Berlin.

"Nelbir! Where on earth have you been? Were you by the river again?" Berlin took the little cub in her arms, she then turned to Tokyo. "Hey Tokyo, why don't we join Nelbir by the river..? I want to see how a bear catches fish." Berlin said, she took Tokyo's wrist and dragged him outside, leaving the Axis. "Ve~ Rome's face is covered, better remove it…." Italy slowly did so, then, he saw Rome's face.

"Italy-san would probably remove the cover on Rome's face you know…Berlin-chan are you even listening?!" Tokyo watched by the riverbed, Berlin was currently in the water with Nelbir, catching fish for god knows why…

"Hmm..? O-oh yeah…Ah! Nelbir look! I caught one!" Berlin raised the fish from the water and held it high with pride, just then they heard the immense laughter of an Italian. Both capitals looked at each other, then laughed.

**CHAPTER END NOTES:**

**HERE'S A LITTLE PICTURE I MADE OF BERLIN! - art/Berlin-416822771?ga_submit_new=10%253A1385790307&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1**

**Well Chapter 2 Ended! **** ROBERTO TRIO FTW! **

**The next chapter would probably be the Allied Forces!**

**I'm sorry Rome didn't had that much of lines…**

*** - Siestas are afternoon naps. As far as I know, Spaniards, Italians and Filipinos love taking their siestas during 3 PM (I think...)**

* **- So Rome is in the middle of South and North Italy, which gave me a hard time choosing which one of the Vargas Brothers would be Rome's father and uncle.**

**But apparently I got over that, choosing South Italy as Rome's uncle and North Italy as Rome's father.**

**Rome's design is like a mixture of Romano and Italy 'kay?**

**DID THIS CHAPTER SUCK?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! DANKE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Allied Forces!

**CHAPTER 3: THE ALLIED FORCES.**

**A/N: Hello! A new chapter, new characters! I hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia**

It was a normal day in the meeting room of the Allies, and by normal I mean, shouts and weird noises of all sorts. 5 capitals remained seated as they watch their fathers quarrel on how to surprise attack the Axis.

"Everybody! Would you all just calm down a bit?!" yelled Washington D.C. apparently, the nations stopped quarrelling and stared at the young capital. "If you all continue to quarrel about irrelevant topics how on earth are we going to defeat the Axis?!" Washington D.C. cried. Moscow stood up, walked towards his father, Russia, and motioned him to sit down. The other capitals did so too.

"For such an idiotic cousin of mine, you made a rational point there.." London mumbled, yet the American capital did not hear this and continued on. "If we're to at least capture one of them, we're in desperate need of a plan you know!" Beijing said, her father, China, nodded in agreement.

"Fine then, let's all settle a plan then! But I'm pretty sure mine's the best!" America laughed, England rolled his eyes and scowled, "Oh really? And what do you plan on doing? Genetically engineer an invincible robot hero and capture at least 2 of them?" . "Gah! No way! How the hell did you know?!" America cried, then he turned to his corner of shame. "England read my diary…" he mumbled.

"Oh dear…all this quarrelling had made my beauty decrease!" Paris dramatically said. "_Oui, oui,_ can't we all take a little break? _Mon petit_ here is very tired of seeing you all quarrel!" France said.

"You're one to talk!" The rest yelled.

Paris was also blonde and share the same wavy hair and eye colour as his father. His hair is shorter though, he loves taunting London and loves hanging out with Berlin and Madrid, making them the Bad Touch Capitals.

Washington D.C. is a very smart young man, he has the same blonde hair and eye colour as America, but Washington D.C.'s hair was very different from America's. Though he is very smart, he's rather obnoxious like America.

London was a short young girl. She has the same eye colour and dirt-blonde hair as England's, she loves to tie her hair into two pigtails. She mostly wears a lollita dress, a tiny hat and carries an umbrella around. She didn't get England's eyebrows though, which she considered herself 'lucky'. London's personality is like a spoiled, hard-headed princess who's only sweet to her father. She always regret having Washington D.C. as a cousin and America as an uncle.

Beijing was a cute little girl, her dark her was always tied into two bulbs (Pucca) and each one had a braided strand down to her back. She mostly wears a red Chinese dress. She's very sweet and kind, but she's scared of Moscow.

Moscow resembles his father a lot, except for the fact he didn't get his nose. He also has a white scarf and coat. He fills his days with smiles, vodka and a quote of 'Become one with mother Russia da?' which resulted the tears of children. His personality's like Russia but he's not a psychopathic killer like his father.

Everybody snapped back into reality when France and England were quarrelling again. The capitals and the nations sighed. This is going to be a long day…

**CHAPTER END NOTES:**

**Hola~ Hey look! Another chapter done! HA! BEAT THAT SCHOOL!**

**Is it weird I thought about this part while playing Jenga with some friends? LOL I was like 'I'll play along..JUST TO DEFY THE LAWS OF PSYSICS!' So I won like 3 times xD**

**THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS YOU LEFT! (I feel so loved!) AND THOSE PEOPLE WHO FAVOURATED (what?) AND FOLLOWED THE STORY!**

**That's it for Chapter 3~ Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Reviews **_**por favour? **_**(was that right?)**

**Hey! If you have some ideas for the fanfic do share! It's either PM or Review!**

**Mon Petite (or was it Petit?) - My little one**

**DANKE~**


	4. Chapter 4: A Typical Afternoon (Must Be)

**Chapter 4: A Typical Afternoon (must be..)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia**

It was a typical afternoon in the house of Austria, where a little girl was playing her violin in the backyard. Austria was listening while drinking a cup of tea. The girl finished playing with a bow. She turned to Austria, who was sitting crossed legged and was clapping.

"You played beautifully my dear!" Austria poured tea on a spare cup and gave it to the girl.

"Thank you _Vater_." She said simply, before drinking her tea.

Vienna was as tall as Berlin. She shares the same hair and eye colour of her father, Austria. She loves to drink tea and bake sweets for her _Vater_. But, every time she cooks. Her finished product usually catches fire then it burns. But, once tasted, it actually taste good. She loves to play the piano and the violin and she also loves to paint pictures. Vienna mostly spends her time either with Austria or by herself. She also hangs out with Berlin most of the time.

"_Vater, _will you accompany me to the grocery later on? I wish to buy ingredients for this cake I plan to bake." Vienna said before taking a cookie. Austria thought for a moment then smiled.

"But of course, but you must remember to be quick. We have lessons later on." Vienna nodded and started playing the violin again.

~*~*~*~LATER AT THE GROCERY~*~*~*~*

"Hmm..let's see, ah yes, I need brown sugar.." Vienna looked around, a basket of flour, eggs, milk and other stuff was hanging on her arm. Vienna then found what she was looking for, she tried reaching up for the item. But failed, she was too short.

"_Vater, _could you please get that sugar for-..?" But before Vienna could finish her sentence, the brown sugar appeared right in front of her face. She took it and placed it in her basket, Vienna turned to the person who reached the said item for her.

"Thank you very mu…Budapest?" In front of Vienna was Budapest, who was smiling widely. He was also blushing slightly.

Budapest was a tall young man, he had short brown hair which was a bit wavy at the end. He had the same green eyes as his mother, Hungary. He had a loli-face. In short words, he was very handsome.

"_Szia! _How're you doing Vienna?" Budapest said happily, just then (at the same time too!) Austria and Hungary appeared, both carrying some items in their arms.

"Hungary….? Oh, Budapest too. I assume both of you are doing well?" Austria said with a little bow. Hungary grinned widely and nodded.

"_Szia _Mr. Austria, Vienna! Yes we're doing oh-so well! Are you buying ingredients for baking Vienna dear?" Hungary turned to Vienna, who nodded.

"_Kesesesesese! _Oh? Look who we have here!" came the familiar voice of a Prussian. Austria sighed while Hungary's vein popped. Suddenly, out of the isle behind them, was Prussia, who popped out of them out of nowhere.

"_Guten Tag Edelmann! Range! _Oh look! It's the little kids too! Kesesesese! Hey Ber! C'mre!" Prussia smirked. Just then, Berlin had appeared in the scene, holding a basket full of groceries and she was being followed by a black bear.

"…..? Oh, _Guten Tag _Vienna, miss Hungary, Mr. Austria….B-B-Budapest.." Berlin blushed a bit when she saw Budapest, who scowled in return.

"Hello Berlin...I see that your father has accompanied you into grocery shopping? How are you and Germany doing?" Austria said.

"We're doing alright Mr. Austria, Vati..? What are you doing behind those toilet papers?" Berlin said, Prussia then walked towards them, smirking like he usually do. He swung his arm around Berlin's shoulder and pulled her closer. "You're all lucky you know…being in the presence of us two perfect examples of awesomeness! Right Ber?" Prussia sarcastically said. Berlin sighed. "Whatever you say Vati, anyways…if you'll excuse us-". "Oh look! It's Prus and Ber!" yelled the voice of a Spaniard. They were soon joined by Spain, Madrid, France and Paris. They were all carrying their own grocery baskets.

"Yo! What's up France? Spain? Looks like you brought Madrid and Paris too! How're you all?" Prussia said as he hi-fived his friends, Berlin did the same thing to Madrid and Paris.

"Oh~ Look at this, the whole family's here, Ohonhonhonhon~." France said towards Austria and Hungary.

Madrid had short somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes and tanned skin. He was tall, lean and had a wide small on his face.

"Hola! How're you doing Berlin? Vienna….Budapest." Madrid smiled.

The atmosphere was awkward. Nobody was saying a thing, Prussia was smirking while he was holding Berlin. Who was trying to free herself. France was eyeing Austria, much to Hungary's disgust. Budapest was glaring at Madrid, Paris and Berlin. It looked like he was protecting Vienna, who was thinking on what kind of cake she should bake for Austria. Madrid and Paris was smiling all the way. And Spain was checking out a tomato (for God-knows-why).

"Vienna, I think it's about time we go home. Come, we have lessons to attend." Austria took the basket from Vienna and dragged her to the counter. Much to Budapest's disappointment, but then he was dragged to another isle by Hungary. Leaving the Bad Touch Trio and their capitals.

"Well, France, Spain and I are gonna venture the toy isle. You three can go on and play. Let's find something that we can prank Aussie with." The three left with the baskets. Berlin turned to Paris and Madrid. "Bad Touch Capitals?" she said smirking. The two smirked also. "Bad Touch Capitals!" and then they left the grocery store to mess with a certain capital.

**CHAPTER END NOTES:**

**INTRODUCING: VIENNA, MADRID AND BUDAPEST!**

**YO~~~ Sorry I didn't update yesterday! It was my grandad's b-day.**

**I think I'll publish chapter's 5 and 6 today, I don't know…**

**Vater - a formal term for Father**

**Szia - Hello in Hungarian**

**Hola - Hello in Spanish**

**Guten Tag - Good Afternoon**

**Edelmann - Aristocrat**

**Range - Tomboy**

**Vati - a really old way of saying dad or somethin'**

**Reviews please?**

**BAD TOUCH CAPITALS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Manila, Pearl of the Orient

**Chapter 5: Manila, Pearl of the Orient **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

"Manila!" Yelled Philippines as she walks around the living room, holding up her hair. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a panting, black haired Filipino. Manila came in, behind him was Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao, who was also panting.

"W-what's wrong _Nanay_?!" Manila cried. He went straight to Philippines, she started crying and said. "Where are my _sampaguita _clips?! . . ?!" she shook Manila back and forth, much to the young Capital's dismay.

"_A-ate..! N-nahihilo na si Manila!_" Visayas cried. She took Manila away from Philippines and patted his back as Manila focuses his sighting.

"I-I have a meeting I need to attend and it involves all those oil things! My boss said I needed to persuade the other nations! How the hell am I supposed to persuade them without my lucky clips?!" Philippines cried, then she sobbed on the floor crying: 'Why….?! Whyyyyy?!' . Manila sighed and left the room, after a few minutes, he came back.

"Here…Tito Mindanao's people and some of Ninong Luzon's and Tita Visayas' made this pearl clip for you…they hope it can serve you as a 'lucky' clip for today….until you find your sampaguita clips…that is." Manila said, Mindanao blushed. Philippines had looked up, stared at the clip for a minute, then back at the 4. She then suddenly gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You are all, by far, the best family ever!" Philippines cried. She took the pear clip and clipped it on her hair, Philippines stared at her reflection then beamed.

"I'll be going now! Wish me luck!" then, Philippines walked out proudly. Luzon, Visayas, Mindanao and Manila sighed.

"I thought you gave it to her already.." Luzon said to Manila.

"I think Manila here did a good job of calming Piri down.." Mindanao said. Visayas turned to them and smiled.

"Shall we have our _merienda?_"

**CHAPTER END NOTES**

**Heyo! Guys I have good news and bad news!**

**Good news is: I'll continue this fanfic until I get tired of it! (which I won't)**

**Bad news is: I'll only be able to post 2 chapters a week, since I'm also busy with this manga I'm doing (with aStRalBlaSt) SOOOO…**

**HASTALAPASTA~**

**God I always forget to put translations xD**

"_A-ate..! N-nahihilo na si Manila!_"- "B-big sister..! Manila's getting dizzy!"

"Tito" – "Uncle"

"Ninong" – also for 'Uncle'

"Tita" – "Auntie"

Merienda – afternoon snacks.


	6. Chapter 6: The Box

**Chapter 6: The Box**

**A/N: Hello~ I'm so glad people started liking my little fanfiction. I dedicate this chapter to all the people who favourated/followed me and my story and the once who have reviewed! :D. YEP PEOPLE! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WHEN I SAY 'The Box'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

Once again, Berlin and Prussia had been punished by Germany for disturbing Vienna and Austria. Again. Poor Berlin, she was ordered to clean the entire second floor, while Prussia was to clean the first floor. She was already down with the bathrooms, all that was left was their rooms.

Berlin's room was clean since she woke up. When she got to Prussia's room, she was almost crushed by things and unknown things when Berlin opened the room of Prussia. She decided to clean Germany's room first. So Berlin went inside Germany's room.

It was tidy but a bit messy, (a bed that wasn't fixed and a messy wardrobe) Berlin rolled up her sleeves and started with the bed. She folded the blanket neatly and fluffed the pillow, fixing the bed sheets. Berlin then started with the wardrobe. She removed all of Germany's clothes and neatly folded them into a neat pile.

While she was placing the neat clothes back, she noticed a certain metal box. Being a curious girl, she took it and examined it. Berlin shook it and heard clanks and all sorts. "I wonder what's inside this box…?" Berlin mumbled to herself. She looked around the wardrobe for the key, there she saw a tiny silver key under a bag. Berlin smiled to herself and took it. "Time to see what's inside _Onkel _Germany's box!" Berlin said happily, she thrust the key into the hole and turned it. The box made a small 'click' noise, signalling that it was now open. Slowly, Berlin lifted the lid.

"What's….this…?" Berlin said, she stared at the contents of the box with complete confusion.

What was inside the box you say?

She first saw a pink egg-like thing with a wire attached to some kind of switch. The next one was two bottles which are labelled with _'Strawberry Lube' _and '_Chocolate Lube' _. then Berlin saw some kind of collar, attached to it was chains then some clamps. She saw a ring like object. It was too big for a finger and too small for a bracelet. Then a blindfold, cuffs and then a long violet object. "Isn't this….?".

"Berlin! are you done cleaning?! I made pancakes!" Prussia's voice came from the foot of the stairs. Berlin quickly closed the lid and locked the box before returning to its rightful place. She finished cleaning and walked out of the room.

"Ja Vati! But your bedroom's a massive hell! You got to help me clean it later on!" Berlin fumed. Prussia's laugh was heard, Berlin ran down the stairs to join Prussia for some pancakes. Completely forgetting about the encounter with the box and its contents.

**CHAPTER END NOTES:**

**Oh pasta~ I feel so perverted just writing this chapter! I had to take 5 breaks for laughing sooo much. Seriously Germany, why do you even have that box that was once hiding under your bed, then you hid it at the end of your cabinet, now inside your closet?!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Like father like daughter eh?**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rome's In Love!

**CHAPTER 7: Rome's In Love**

**A/N: I'm still not done with the manga I'm doing with aStRalBlaSt (check out her page! IT IS AMUZHING!) I feel like Writer's Block is going to attack me again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

"Lalala~ Pasta pasta pasta~~" Italy sang happily. He was currently cooking pasta for him, Romano and Rome. Romano was currently at the phone. Rome was surfing the channel.

"Ve~ Roma~ Can you get some plates for me? I can't leave this pasta." Italy said sweetly to his son, who nodded back and strolled past Italy and reached the cabinets for three plates. He handed each one to Italy when he was done putting pasta on a plate. Rome took two of the plates and placed it on the table, Italy followed behind him. Rome spread parmesan cheese on each pasta and sat down. Romano entered the room with his usual sour face.

"God damn it!" Romano gritted his teeth. He plopped down the seat next to Rome. "Why? What happened _Zio_?" Rome tilted his head in confusion. He was told when he was younger that the words Romano would use was inappropriate and as punishment if he were to say those inappropriate words was 'no pasta for a week'. (Which would turn to 'no pasta for a day' because Italy was weak to Rome's puppy eyes)

"That potato-bastard and his albino-bastard brother wants us to meet up with them so you and Berlin would catch up on everything, you know how much I hate those two but I can't even say no because you are so madly fucking in love with Berlin!" then Romano started stuffing his mouth with pasta, Rome blushed red and fidgeted.

"Ve~?! My Roma is in love with Berlin?! Good for you! You should tell her!" Italy cheered. Rome blushed redder now, redder than Spain's tomatoes.

"B-but….Papa.._Zio_…..I'm shy.." Rome stuttered.

"And so? Isn't it normal for us Italians to 'woo' a _bella _we like?" Romano said while his mouth was full of pasta.

"_Si! Si! _Brother is right! Don't worry Roma~ You have our backs on this! Right brother?" Italy turned to his still eating brother who stiffly nodded.

"O-okay…_Grazie._" Rome smiled, then they started eating.

~*~*~*~*~CAPITALIA!~*~*~*~*~

"GERMANY!" Italy cried happily as he fled to Germany's arms, much to Romano's and Germany's dismay.

"Yo, sup little kitten." Prussia smirked to Romano, who growled.

"How are you doing Berlin?" Italy and Romano said to Berlin, who smiled and nodded. "I'm doing fine _Onkel_." Berlin turned her gaze to the blushing Rome and approached him.

"_Guten Tag _Rome!" Berlin smiled widely, making Rome blush.

"_Ciao~ _ Ber! Are you doing well? Ah! _Ciao _Nelbir!" Rome patted the bear that was clinging on Berlin's head. Nelbir nodded and smiled a bit.

"Why don't you kids play over there? We're going to buy snacks, is there anything you two want?" Germany asked, simply ignoring Romano who was both hitting him and was pulling on Italy, who was clinging to his chest for dear life and Prussia who was rolling on the floor laughing.

"I'll have some gelato please, _Grazie!_" Rome answered.

"I always wanted to try gelato, can I have some too? Oh! And Nelbir too!" Berlin smiled. Germany nodded and left with the others.

"So how have you been doing Rome?" Berlin asked, settling Nelbir down on the ground.

"I've been doing well, practically trying hard with that rule." Rome replied with a smile. Berlin laughed at this, the two capitals laid on the soft grass and cloud gazed. They pointed on clouds with funny forms.

"You mean that 'No-Pasta-For-A-Week' that actually turned to 'No-Pasta-For-A-Day'….? Oh look! That one looks like…." Berlin pointed to her left.

"_Cuore_….Ah…B-Berlin..I-I need to tell you..something.." Rome gulped.

"_Was gibt's? _What is it?" Berlin turned her head to face Rome.

"W-well…it's…._T-ti…am-_".

"We're baaack! And we brought some delicious gelatos!" Italy called. Berlin sat up, dragging Rome with her. She gladly took the strawberry flavoured gelato while Rome took the chocolate one.

"Oh! What were you about to tell me again Rome?" Berlin asked, her plastic spoon hanging on her lips.

"N-never mind…" Rome sighed in defeat..Guess he'll just wait another time…

**CHAPTER END NOTES**

**Okay! This is the last chapter that I'll post for this week, as I said, I'll only post 2 chapter in a week. My top priority for now is the manga I'm doing for aStRalBlaSt cuz I really really really love the story she made! I luv u :3**

**I gave Beta-chan a break until the 10****th**** chapter so I edited this one.**

**Zio - Uncle in Italian**

**Guten Tag - Good Afternoon in German**

**Bella - I'm not sure if it's beautiful girl or girl in Italian**

**Onkel - Uncle in German**

**Grazie - Thank you in Italian**

**Si - Yes in Italian**

**Cuore - Heart in Italian**

**Tell me if I missed something!**

**Next chapter would probably be about Vienna…I think..**

**Ciao~**


	8. Chapter 8: Canada, Ottawa and FanFiction

**CHAPTER 8: Ottawa, Canada and Fanfiction**

**A/N: I think it's about time we introduce Ottawa ne? BUT! WITH FANFICTIONS! Note: the fanfictions that Ottawa and Canada are going to read are all my ideas. No one owns them (made up fanfictions) but me. Thank you all who was kind enough to leave a review (which made me super happy!), who favourated and followed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

**ENJOY~**

It was a nice sunny Sunday in the house of Canada. Kumajirou was sleeping on a pillow on the floor, Canada was making pancakes, and little Ottawa was seated on the couch, a laptop on his lap.

Ottawa has the same features as his father, Canada. But he doesn't have the curl and wavy hair. Ottawa has square glasses and a fair complexion. He is though not like Canada, Ottawa tends to be obnoxious and loud, yet no one seems to notice him. He mostly spends his time eating pancakes, visiting other nations and capital's blogs and with Berlin (from time to time..mostly when the young capital wanted some pancakes..).

"Hmm? What's this..?" Ottawa mumbled, he adjusted his glasses. He was currently on the net, searching irrelevant things, when he saw a link that was labelled _'Hetalia Fanfictions'. _"Hey papa?" Ottawa turned to Canada, who was busy making pancakes.

"Yes?" Canada's voice came out softly.

"Doesn't Mr. Japan call Mr. Italy '_Itaria'_?" Ottawa asked, eyeing the link on his desktop. Canada turned off the stove, wiped his hands on a clean paper towel and sat next to Ottawa.

"Yes, sometimes he calls him '_Hetaria_' whatever that means, why?" Canada said, he took a glance at Ottawa's desktop and saw the link. They looked at each other, then Ottawa clicked on the link.

"W-what the..? _'One more try, America had made a huge mistake, causing England to go to seclusion. Will America ever be forgiven?' _Is that a story about America and England?" Canada read, Ottawa shrugged.

"Ah! Look! My name and the others' names are also here! Yours too papa!" Ottawa clicked on the name Canada and Ottawa.

They soon were shocked by the things they saw.

'_Ottawa x France: "B-but…what if papa sees us?" Ottawa gasped. "Not likely mon cher..". A France X Ottawa fanfic! Some awesome sex! KYAAAHH!'_

'_Canada x Ottawa: Ottawa has been a bad boy, Canada punishes him….sexually…CANADIAN INCEST!'_

'_France x Canada: "Papa….I love you.." Canada whispered seductively. SMUT SMUT SMUT!'_

Canada had took the mouse and clicked on the Canada x Ottawa story.

"_Why did you have to punch Washington on the face?" Canada snarled seductively, thrusting into Ottawa fiercely._

"_I-I didn't….! A-ah! P-pa..pa…be gentler…..W-Washing….ah! started…it first!"_

But before Ottawa could read more, Canada had slammed the laptop shut. He took the laptop from the scarred capital and threw the gadget in the trash bin.

"That's…..enough internet for a while…" Canada mumbled, but then he felt something hurting in his pants. Dammit! Of all the times?! He needed to take care of this problem…Canada ran straight to the bathroom, leaving Ottawa, scarred, scared and might probably remain silent for a few days.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Lemme slam my head on the corner while I laugh crazily…**

**God bless this brain of mine xD this could tie with Chapter 6 xD**

**But poor Canada and his aching problem! And Ottawa too! Scarred for life! Nyahahaha.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! They make me happy!**

**Reviews please?**

**See you in the next Chapter! :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Unlikely Romance

**CHAPTER 9: Unlikely Romance**

**A/N: Hello~ It's nice to see you all wonderful readers again! So, a new week, 2 more chapters! I'm glad to say that I'm making progress with Capitalias Are Loose, the manga I'm doing for aStRalBlaSt and the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica fanfics! (That is still stuck with Beta-chan until now…for god knows why…) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia. **

Berlin was happily skipping along the sidewalk as she was heading to the local park. Germany and Prussia followed behind. Nelbir was comfortably hanging on Berlin's head. They had arranged a picnic with the Allies, Axis and their respective capitals.

"Did you bring everything we need, Berlin?" Germany asked the skipping young albino.

"West, we agreed to split the things that are needed right? We brought some food and a blanket." Prussia waved the basket in front of Germany's face, it looked as if he was mocking him.

"_Bruder, _please remove the basket in front of my face, I can't see where I'm walking.." Germany laughed-snarled. Berlin watched as she walked backwards, she sighed and smiled.

"Oh look! They're finally here!" called the familiar voice of a Hungarian. Berlin and Prussia waved excitedly, then Prussia sprinted pasy Berlin and Germany to where the Allies and the rest of the Axis were.

"_Guten Tag! _I'm so glad you all came!" Berlin called, Rome ran towards her and hugged her.

"How're you doing Ber? I missed you so much! I looked forward to this day! Don't you think it's a lovely day today? Papa and I brought Pasta and gelato!" Rome said happily, his cheeks tinted a bright flash of pink. Berlin giggled and nodded, she greeted Tokyo with a slight bow, the Japanese returned the same gesture.

"_Otou-san _and I prepared onigiri, rice balls." Tokyo said, Berlin nodded, she started walking towards the Allies.

"The past is the past now _Ja? _Can we all leave behind the grudge from World War 2? It's a nice day today. A perfect day to have a picnic." Berlin smiled, the Allies looked at each other for a moment then nodded and smiled. "Then let's lay out the blanket and eat, you're all famished by now right?" Germany said as he took out the striped blue blanket from their basket. Russia, Germany, Prussia and America took each corner and gently laid the vast blanket on the soft grass. They all sat, each Nation seated next to their capitals.

"Oh hey! I brought a Frisbee and a ball!" Washington said excitingly, he gladly took a sandwich that was being offered by Budapest, Washington took a big bite and continued. "Maybe…we can all play catch and soc-".

"FOOTBALL." England and London snarled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Me and Washington here brought enough gloves for everyone! So after we eat let's play alright?" America smirked. Some answered enthusiastically while others answered sarcastically.

"So Italy, why didn't Romano come?" Hungary asked.

"Oh! He said things like _'I don't want to be with all those fucking bastards! Besides...Spain wanted us to meet…Just! That's the only fucking reason I can give you!'" _Rome quickly slapped his mouth shut. The others gaped at him for a minute, then Italy spoke.

"Roma~! You disobeyed my rule! That's no-pasta-for-a-week!" Italy pouted, he stretched Rome's cheeks, much to the young capital's dismay.

'_This'll be a long day..' _the others thought in unison. Berlin and Hungary giggled.

**CHAPTER END NOTES:**

**YAY~ Another chapter done! I told Beta-chan to take a break until the 10****th**** chapter! But she wouldn't listen to me and went ahead to edit this one! **_**Verdammt! **_**Why wouldn't she listen to me?**

**There will be a continuation to this chapter! Yep! The chapter's name is Unlikely Romance, the hell's that mean in this chapter? *A***

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews you left!**

**They mean sooo much to me!**

**The next chapter would probably be an OMAKE (meaning extra..)**

**Alright! As my little catchphrase (though it wasn't me who invented it)**

"_**Bahala na si Batman."**_

"**It is up to Batman."**

**DON'T ASK.**

**REVIEWS ARE NICE! DANKE~**


	10. Chapter 10: (OMAKE) I'll be back

**CHAPTER 10: OMAKE~ I'll be back**

**A/N: Hello~ I bring you the last chapter for this week! I'm sorry, but I have exams next week and my allergy is acting up again *insertfuryhere*. But! Please take note that this chapter is just an extra and is not totally part of the story! Which means, the following events (or chapters that are entitled 'OMAKE') did not really happen in my story 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

"No! You can't go to war!" cried little Berlin, she was currently clinging on Prussia's leg, preventing him from walking out of the front door after hearing that Prussia was going to war.

"Ber.." Prussia sighed, "I have too, it's my boss' orders." He added. Prussia tried to take Berlin away from his leg, when he wasn't successful, he shot Germany a glance of help.

"You can't! You can't leave me!" Berlin sobbed, bawling like the child she was, Germany was gently pulling her away from her _Vati, _tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Once Prussia and Germany was able to remove Berlin, Prussia had kneel down to Berlin's eye-level and patted the young albino's head.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I'll come home with lots and lots of sweets. Now…I want you to be good to your _Onkel _Germany alright?" Prussia said sweetly and hugged his daughter, who continued to sob quietly. He knew his shirt was getting soaked but he couldn't care less, Prussia held Berlin tightly (in which the Capital can still breathe). When Prussia felt Berlin nod, he sighed contently and kissed her forehead. Tears forming in his eyes. Prussia stood up, he handed Berlin to Germany, whose face was worried. The three broke into a warm, family hug.

"_Ich liebe dich_…West, take care of yourselves…" Prussia sniffled, he wiped his eyes with his uniform's sleeve. Germany smiled at his older brother, he had tears in his eyes, yet he stopped them from falling. As a final result, Germany saluted.

Prussia smirked and saluted also. After that, he ruffled Berlin's and Germany's hairs. He took his iron cross and wore it around his neck. Prussia stepped out of the door, walking towards the waiting military jeep adorned with the Prussian flag. Just then, Berlin ran out of the house, but was suddenly stopped halfway when Germany lifted her.

"_Vati! Ich liebe dich!_" Berlin cried.

"You better come back, _Bruder! _Or else!" Germany yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Prussia smiled and nodded, he mouthed another '_ich liebe dich' _to his family, then the jeep started moving.

Berlin and Germany waved as they watched the jeep, where Prussia was riding on, disappear down the road.

**CHAPTER END NOTES**

**I cried…It was so hard to type while crying, heck! Even Beta-chan cried when she was editing! I got this idea when I saw a video about military soldiers leaving their families to fight for their country and the future of their children, it made me cry…but good thing Beta-chan said to just make this chapter an extra..Then, I'm so sorry if I broke your feelings.**

_**Ich liebe dich – **_**I love you in German**

**Just so you know..Berlin was the first Capitalia I ever thought of, after that, Vienna, then comes Rome and Tokyo, then the Allies, and finally, Budapest. So on the contrary, there will be a lot of chapters about Berlin…**

**Thank you for your reviews! They make us smile :)**

**Please leave a Review, Rate also if you want!**

**Have a nice day/afternoon/night!**

**Ciao~**


	11. Chapter 11: Trolling

**CHAPTER 11: Trolling**

**A/N: Yay~ my exams are done! Which means more Capitalia! *insertpartypoppershere* hehe~ It's almost Christmas too! Super excited!**

**In the mean time..Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

It was only 5 am when Beijing decided to watch the sun rise. She decided that the best place to view it, was at the Great Wall of China. The breeze there during the morning is very refreshing.

Beijing lazily ran her fingers on the cold, old, stone blocks.

"Did I leave a note for 爸*?"Beijing mumbled, she tried to remember, China would normally wake up at 6 am to prepare breakfast, if Beijing didn't leave a note, China would freak out and have all of his people look for her.

She was very dear to China after all…

As Beijing walked and waited for the sun to rise, she hummed an old Chinese folk song, one that China had always sung to her when she was a child. Just then, she felt someone's presence, she drew out her iron fan, the red one she got from her uncle Japan. And glared intently at the shadow figure before her.

"Are you a friend Or a foe?!" Beijing yelled. The figure laughed, Beijing lowered her guard when she heard the familiar voice.

"Well..I wouldn't say foe because we are an alliance, a friend…maybe?" Then, the shadow figure walked towards her, revealing Moscow.

He quickly ran towards her and hugged her, crying, "Bei~ I've missed you!". Beijing sighed.

"_N-ni..hao.._Moscow.." Beijing said quietly, Moscow giggled and tightened his hug further.

"Are you waiting for the sun to rise again? You do this every day, why is that? You know that the sun rises at 7 am here at your home." Moscow flipped Beijing, so that he could hug her from behind.

"The air here is soothing, mostly when it's early in the morning..it soothes my mind every time I had to handle people like.." Beijing blushed.

"Me? Hehe..Bei.." Moscow leaned down to Beijing to whisper into her ear, causing the Asian capital to shiver. Moscow smiled, "Why not become one with Mother Russa?"

Before Beijing responded, she inhaled deeply, "Yeah..why not?" Moscow's eyes widened, he expected some kind of blunt object would hit him on the head, or maybe Beijing's iron fan (that he would surely miss), or the good old yells. He didn't expect her to respond THAT easily..

"R-really?!" but, alas, Beijing elbowed him on his abdomen, causing Moscow to let go. She also stumped his foot and stuck out her tongue.

"In your dreams!" and as Beijing quickly ran away. The sun began to rise.

**CHAPTER END NOTES:**

***- Father in Chinese**

***is eating a burger* The act of trolling is very simple..first you must..*munchmunchmunchmunch***

**Then you must..*sluuurpsluuurpsluuurp***

**Beta-kun: Seriously?**

**Oh! Beta-kun! Good thing you're here! ****Introduce ya self!**

**Beta-kun: Thanks! Nice to meet you all! **_**  
**_

**Beta-chan: Just when you thought one Beta-reader is enough..**

**NOPE! It's because Beta-chan needed some assistance since I always pile them with work! But, here's the thing, Beta-kun is only useful when I do Capitalias Are Loose. Beta-chan edits my other stories!**

**Beta-kun: I'm not THAT useless!**

**Beta-chan: I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots..**

**I love them both soo much.**

**Beta-kun is a BOY (Beta-chan: hah…riiiight..)**

**Beta-chan is a GIRL (Beta-kun: She's not…she's a purple hippo)**

**Also, earlier this day, we were sketching my Capitalias, Beta-chan was ordering me around, while Beta-kun was no help at all.**

**Beta-chan: Dammit XIyaX1! I told you that Moscow shouldn't look too much like Russia!**

**Beta-kun: Sorry, you forced me!**

**DECK THE HALLS WITH LOADS OF BROWNIES**

**FALA~LALALA~LALALALA!**

'**TIS THE SEASON FOR CAPITALIA**

**FALA~LALALA~LALALALA**

**Thank you for the kind reviews you all left! I feel so loved!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Ciao~**


	12. Chapter 12: Tea Vs Coffee PRT 1

**CHAPTER 12: Tea Vs. Coffee Prt.1**

**A/N: I've been thinking for a while…as a Christmas present, I'll be posting a marathon of chapters! Which means, after I publish this one, a new one appears! BAZINGA! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

"Hey Lon! How're ya?" cried Washington D.C. He was currently at a cafe, doing work for his city when suddenly he saw his cousin, London enter the same cafe.

"Oh, hello cousin." London said and shot the chair in front of Washington's table a glance. She returned the same one to Washington, who sighed and stood up. He offered the seat to London, who sat gracefully.

"So what are you doing here?" Washington asked, he moved his papers aside and took a sip from his coffee.

"Oh, daddy and I came for a visit. When we got to your house, Uncle America said that you head out to do work at your favourite cafe." London replied and called a waiter.

"Yes ma'am? Would you like anything?" the waiter asked politely.

"Yes, I'll have Earl Grey tea please, do make it sweeter if you can. And scones would be nice." London handed the menu back to the waiter, who nodded and left.

"Pssh. Tea's gross! The after taste is like soap! Coffee is waaay better!" Washington said.

"Tea is even better than that blasted caffeinated trash coffee!" London argued.

"Oh? Well at least coffee can do you good!" Washington sat up straight.

"Hah! As if! If you drink coffee too much you'll go bonkers!" London laughed sarcastically and crossed her arms. "With tea, you can relax and enjoy your life!" she added.

"It does not!" Washington replied with a huff. London smirked and said, "Oh? Is that a challenge I hear?" Washington looked up at her, he removed his glasses and wiped them clean with his hanker chief. Just then, the waiter came with London's order, after placing it on the table, he left.

"Accepted! In one week, all you are allowed to drink is coffee! Coffee! Coffee! C-O-F-F-E-E!" London held her finger up and drank her tea, when she was done, she said, "And all you shall drink in a whole week is Tea! No sodas! No milkshakes! No anything you Americans drink! Just tea!" London said, Washington nodded. Then they ate the scones, paid and left.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Nyahaha, I exactly do not know what would happen if all you drink for a week is tea..but with coffee, you like, hyperventilate or something xD**

**I'll just have Beta-kun and Beta-chan try this out for me..**

**Reviews are Appreciated!**

**Ciao~**


	13. Chapter 13: Unlikely Romance Prt 2

**CHAPTER 13: Unlikely Romance PRT.2**

**A/N: Ciao~ I'm sorry I didn't get to post last time…we suddenly had to visit some relatives before Christmas. But! I'm happy 'cuz I got to make more chapters! And as we speak, Beta-chan and Beta-kun are editing the others!**

**Beta-chan: You're working us to deaaaattthhh!**

**Beta-kun: (I'm pretty sure he's dead by now, his hands are moving on their own…)**

**Nyaha. Keep up the good work you two (^J^)**

**Anyways! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

So, after they all ate (and rested for a few minutes). Berlin, Prussia, America, Washington, Rome, Italy, Germany, Budapest, Beijing and Moscow decided to play catch. The others stayed at their picnic area and cheered.

"Heads up dad!" cried Washington, he threw the ball to America, who caught it swiftly.

"Aw..Come on! Is that what you can only do?! Coming right at 'cha Berlin!" America then threw the ball to Berlin, who had to jump a bit but was able to catch the ball.

"Nice! _Vati_!" Berlin laughed and threw the ball to Prussia.

"Come on! West trained you better than that! Ita! Heads up!" Prussia yelled, Italy stumbled a bit, but was able to catch the ball.

"Yay! Look Germany! I managed to catch the ball!" then, he threw it to Germany, who threw it to Moscow, who threw it to Beijing, who threw it to Rome, who threw it to Budapest.

Berlin watched, she suddenly felt her cheeks heat, and before she knew it, she was day dreaming.

"BERLIN! CATCH!" But, Berlin didn't paid attention. In the end, she got hit straight in the face, causing her to fall down.

"Ow..ow..ow…" Berlin whimpered, she hid her face behind her hands and groaned, the players ran towards her.

"Are you okay?! Ber!" cried Rome.

"Can you stand _liebe_?" Prussia said, he held out his hand. Berlin removed her hands and glared at the sky for a bit, before she held out her arms, to which Germany and Prussia took and heaved her up.

"Relax, I'm not dead…that was one hell of a throw Budapest, are you trying to kill me?!" Berlin spat. Budapest stuck his tongue out in response. Berlin did so too.

"Do you need ice or something?" America asked, Berlin shook her head.

"But, your nose is bleeding, plus you're tearing up. Why don't you rest for a bit?" Washington suggested.

"Here, take it as if it's my apology.." Budapest said, he handed Berlin his handkerchief, Berlin stared at it for a moment, then she brushed him off.

"Psh. Like I need it..The awesome me doesn't need such an un-awesome handkerchief." Berlin said sarcastically, Budapest growled annoyingly, Berlin headed towards their picnic area saying, "If you're about to play Frisbee, call me." Once she got to their picnic area, she laid down the soft grass beside their blanket.

"Are you alright Berlin? Your nose is still bleeding, here. Since you wouldn't accept Budapest's handkerchief, you wouldn't mind using mine right?" England said, he offered his handkerchief to Berlin, who took it and placed it on her face. Vienna scooted closer to her and pinched her nose.

"Ouch! Hey! That hurt!" Berlin cried, tears formed in her eyes again.

"If you're going to treat a wound, you better treat it correctly." Vienna said, she wiped Berlin's eyes softly. "Here, let me do it..lay your head on my lap." Berlin eyed her suspiciously, but followed.

Vienna pinched the bridge of Berlin's nose with the handkerchief.

"You're so damn lucky, Budapest has a thing for you!" Berlin pouted.

"He is my ex-stepbrother, I wouldn't dream of going cahoots with my sibling." Vienna said calmly.

"Ex! Notice the word EX! Who knows, maybe someday both of you might get married in the House of Hapsburg or something!" Berlin crossed her arms and pouted more.

"I saw you eyeing Budapest, you also brushed him off earlier. This 'crush' thing of yours….how long has it been?" Vienna whispered, Berlin turned into different shades of red and groaned.

"S-shut up Vienna! Just because I told you this stuff isn't because I want you to keep a daily track on it!" Berlin hissed, Vienna sighed.

"How long has it been?" she repeated.

"…..t…three…years.." Berlin mumbled.

"I see…well..there's a theory that a crush only lasts for a month or so, any longer than that, that 'crush' turns into 'love'." Vienna said.

"L-lo…ve?" Berlin stuttered, she blushed redder.

"Berlin! Are you alright now?! We're about to play Frisbee!" Prussia called, Berlin sat up and waved back, "Coming! Just give me a minute!". She stood up, but was stopped when Vienna grabbed her wrist.

"I think it's about time you tell him." Vienna smiled.

"I-I..will…if I get the chance.." Berlin mumbled, she placed her hand on her chest and sighed.

"_Danke_, Vienna." Berlin smiled then ran off.

"You're hopeless.." Vienna giggled.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Ohh~ I wonder how this'll end?**

**Beta-chan: You're the one who's writing this!**

**Beta-kun: Yeah, don't ask us!**

**Oh shut up.**

**Reviews are Appreciated!**

**Ciao~**


	14. Chapter 14: Let's Save Christmas!

**CHAPTER 14: Let's Save Christmas!**

**~*~*~*~Christmas Special~*~*~*~**

"Hmm? Oh! I didn't expect you all to come so early!" laughed a girl at the age of, what seems to be, 18. She had raven black hair, adorned with a Santa hat and a pair of black cat ears. She had lively dark hazel eyes and a morena complexion. She was wearing a red scarf around her neck and maroon robes, her cat-paws printed pajama bottoms and fluffy slippers showed. In her hands was a tray of hot cocoa and a book.

"Come in! Come in…you all came to hear about the story of capitals who saved Christmas ne?" she asked, you nodded and sat on the pillows that were scattered on the floor.

"But..before we start, my name is Akane, Mitsuo Akane. Mostly known as XIyaX1. Have some hot cocoa while you listen to my tale." Akane smiled and gave you a cup of hot cocoa. Akane began to flip pages on the book she brought while she took a seat on the armchair before you.

"Let's see…ah! Here it is!" Akane cleared her throat.

'The story starts in the house of Finland and Helsinki, the two were very busy, since there was only 10 hours left before Christmas day. With the help of the elves, they managed to finish all the presents within time. All that was left was to pack the presents in Finland's sleigh.

"Great job everyone! At this rate, this year's Christmas will be a success!" Finland announced happily, everyone jumped in joy and sang merrily. "Ah..all this hard work has made me thirsty!" Then, Finland grabbed a bottle of water out of nowhere and drank it till the last drop.

"_isä_! No!" cried Helsinki, "T-that's…!" Finland raised a brow and read the label which said, 'Sleepy Water'. He gulped and said, "Oh dear." Before falling asleep on the ground.

"W-what should we do sir?! We only have 9 hours left! You can't deliver the presents can't you?!" cried an elf.

"I'm afraid not…" Helsinki bit his nails and thought. "Aha! I know exactly what to do! Or so I think I do…" Helsinki grabbed his coat, scarf, and hat. He ran out and disappeared.

An hour later, Helsinki arrived in America's home. There were no signs of life except for the dancing Christmas lights everywhere.

"Everyone's having a sleep over here….time to climb!" Helsinki took out his grapple hook and threw it over the roof. When he felt it was safe to climb, he started climbing with rhythm.

"Thank God, Uncle Sweden trained me !" Helsinki thought.

When he got on the roof, he made his way to the chimney and jumped down, landing safely on the floor, he coughed and crawled out.

"Santa…? No wait…Helsinki?" said the voice of an American.

"Merry Christmas Washington….! Er..no wait! Focus!" Helsinki stood up and mentally slapped himself.

"What're you doing here?" Washington asked.

"I am in so need of your help!" Helsinki cried.

"Shh..you'll wake my dad and the others up! Follow me." Washington whispered, he began walking out of the living room and up the stairs, Helsinki followed. Once they stopped in front of two white mahogany doors, Washington pushed them open. He flicked the lights open, groans filled the room.

"Hey guys! Look who I found running down the chimney!" Washington called, he closed the door behind them.

On the floor were countless of sleeping bags, all adorned in country flags. Once by one, they sat up, stretching, yawning and groaning.

"Helsinki? What are you doing here? I thought you were helping uncle Finland with the presents." Stockholm said, he ran towards Helsinki who started crying.

"_isä_…a-accidently drank…s-sleepy water..and n-now..no one's going to deliver the presents!" Helsinki sobbed.

"What?! But can't YOU deliver?!" Paris yelled, he was immediately shushed.

"N-no…I don't know how to operate the sleigh. _Isä _added new gadgets to it…" Helsinki sniffled.

"So…t-there's no Christmas?!" Rome said, he was on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm afraid so Rome…t-there's no Santa, therefore, there is no Christmas." Helsinki buried his face on Stockholm's shoulder and wept further.

"W-what…what if…We became Santa?! We can deliver the presents!" Beijing cried.

"There's no time left..using only one sleigh won't make it in time." Tokyo said.

"And that's where London comes in!" Washington said, London raised a brow.

"No way! Absolutely, positively no way!" London shook her head vigorously. After hearing the plan, she had backed away to the corner of the room, clutching what seems to be a pink star attached to a stick.

"Come on London! All you have to do is wave your stick on our vehicles to make it fly then we save Christmas!" Berlin said as she gave out her pleading look.

"This'll take a huge amount of magic! So no!" London replied.

"London..your father has been looking forward for Christmas..wouldn't it be heartbreaking to see his face when he learned there's no Christmas?" Helsinki said, London thought about it and whimpered.

"Alright….but we need to discuss who'll be the 'Santas' some has to stay and keep track on the nations." London said.

"Right!" the others yelled softly.

"So, our 'Santas' and Helpers are: Berlin with Rome, Washington with London, Beijing with Moscow and finally….Ottawa with Paris. Tokyo was quick enough to make these tracking devices." Helsinki said, he strapped a wrist watch on the girls and Ottawa and gave a bazooka to them also.

"Eh?! Why a bazooka?!" cried Rome.

"You put presents in then and they'd open a parachute on their own and land safely inside a chimney. As for the wrist watches, we can easily track you all and we can also communicate with each other. I shall be helping Helsinki-san and Stockholm-san back at his home. As for your vehicles.." Tokyo said.

"London and I'll be using my motorcycle!" Washington said.

"Rome said that _Onkel _Romano brought their car…can we use that?" Berlin said.

"Make me dragon fly!" Beijing said.

"Horses..and a carriage….is that good?" Ottawa said.

"Alright! London, if you please! Stockholm, Tokyo and I will be heading back, if you're done please come straight to my home to pick up the presents!" Helsinki turned to the others.

"Don't worry…we'll make an illusion, in case they wake up." Vienna said.

And with that, they left…with 5 hours left.

"Hoara!" yelled London, she swished her magic wand on Beijing's stuffed dragon, Washington's motorcycle, the Italian brother's car and a toy carriage.

"Hoara!" London yelled again, the others watched.

"Did she really have to…what do you call it…? Britannia Angel..?" Berlin whispered.

"It's the way they do magic I guess…" Paris whispered back. Yep, London was wearing a silky white backless dress with small pinkish wings growing on her back. She also has a halo and sandals.

"Hoara!" London yelled again. This time, pink sparks came out and did work on the vehicles. They started glowing.

Beijing's dragon came alive, Washington's motorcycle received rockets and a passenger's seat. The Italian's car received rockets and gliders. The toy carriage became human sized and the horse came alive and became a Pegasus.

"Awesome! Can it fly?" Washington asked excitingly.

"Yes…oh..one more thing.." London flicked her wand again and pink sparks started to surround them.

Then, they all changed costumes. The girl's costumes were Santa dresses, with each having their own style. The boys wore a Santa suit.

"Have to be in season now right?" London wiped her sweat away.

One by one, they all climbed on their chosen vehicles and started flying towards Finland.

"Don't you think our parents would wake up?!" Berlin yelled, the cold air hitting her face.

"Berlin, after all London's yelling and the sound of these vehicles, our parents are bound to wake up!" Moscow giggled.

"But most of them are heavy sleepers! Like Italy!" Paris yelled.

"Guys! Finland ahead!" Washington yelled.

Soon, they landed safely on Finland's home.

"There's no time to lose! We only have 3 hours left! Berlin, Rome, Washington and London will deliver presents in Europe, Africa, South and North America. Beijing, Moscow, Ottawa and Paris will deliver in Asia, Oceania and Antartica! We only have 3 hours!" Helsinki yelled stressfully, Stockholm held his shoulders and motioned him to sit down.

"The elves have placed the presents in your vehicles, good luck to you all!" Tokyo said, one by one, they left to deliver the presents throughout the world.

"London! We've reached North America! Berlin and Rome headed straight to South America..ready when you are!" Washington announced. "Aye aye Captain!" London replied, as soon as they saw lights, London started firing presents with the bazooka, each present opened a parachute on their own and landed safely inside a houses' chimney.

"This is easier than I thought! Let's check on Rome and Berlin." London said as she kept firing and firing. "Alright! Rome? Can ya hear me?" Washington said.

"Hnn? Ah! D.C.! Ber! D.C.'S on!" Rome's voice rang.

"Eh? Oh! D.C.! How are you and London doing? Rome and I are doing great! We're heading off to Europe after this!" Berlin's voice rang.

"Roger that Berlin! We're doing great! Then that leaves us to Africa! Alright, we'll contact Ottawa and Paris. Can you contact Beijing and Moscow and ask if they're doing well?" Washington said.

"Will do! Alright see you!" Rome said. The line went dead and Washington went on full speed, London, still firing along the way.

The line went dead and Rome placed his hand back on the stirring wheel.

"It's surprising that you knew how to drive Rome!" Berlin said, firing presents around South America.

"Papa and _Zio _taught me centuries ago!" Rome replied.

"Alright…let's call on Beijing and Moscow.." Berlin placed the bazooka in the passenger seat and dialled on her wrist watch.

"Hello?!" cried the voice of Beijing.

"Beijing? How're you doing with Moscow?!" Berlin called.

"We're doing fine! But Moscow kept saying to land and enter their houses! Going all 'I want them all to become one with Mother Russia!' Berlin! He's creeping me out!" Beijing cried.

"Ahaha…well hang on their! D.C. and London headed straight for Africa, Rome and I are about to be done in South America." Berlin announced.

"I see..well Moscow and I are in Asia right now. If I am correct, Ottawa and Paris headed for Oceania. We'll be splitting Antartica. We have to go now!" Beijing replied.

"Alright! See you!" and with that, Berlin ended the call.

With the line dead, Beijing turned back to directing the dragon she and Moscow were riding on.

"Alright, just keep flying while Moscow fires the presents okay?" she said sweetly to the dragon, who nodded obediently.

"Hey Bei~ I really think it's a great a idea to land and enter those poor souls' houses and make them become one with Mother Russia." Moscow said as he fired.

"Shut up and do your job!" hissed Beijing.

"Alright! We'll call if we reached Antartica cousin!" Ottawa said, Paris fired and fired.

"Alright there _mon __frère?" _Paris asked, Ottawa nodded. "At this rate, we'll be able to save Christmas!" Ottawa laughed. So they sang and sang Christmas songs as they delivered presents.

"Berlin! We've reached Europe!" Rome announced.

"_Ja! _Time to work baby!" Berlin said and pushed the trigger, but to her dismay, no presents shot out of the bazooka.

"What the?!" Berlin shook the bazooka and even banging it on the edge of the car.

"Hey! Don't do that! _Zio_ will get mad!" Rome said. "This…Bazooka..won't…work!" and then, to their shock, Berlin had dropped the bazooka out of the car.

"_Verdammt…._" Berlin started hitting herself. "Stop that Ber! You're hurting yourself! Let's just deliver the presents the old fashion way!" Rome said.

"But we only have an hour left!" Berlin cried.

"So? It's time for a Christmas Miracle!" Rome said and parked the car on a house's roof, he shoved Berlin out of the car and gave her the presents, she sighed and made her way to the chimney, gently sliding down, until she reached the floor. There, she saw a plate of pancakes and milk. "Pancakes…? I thought you give Santa cookies….oh well.." She drank the milk halfway, ate the pancakes and left the presents.

"Eh?! No fair! You get to eat?!" Rome pouted. "Hey, I'm Santa. So you can't do anything about it." Berlin smirked, they did the same thing on every single house on Europe. And, just like how Rome said, they were lucky enough to deliver all the presents before the sun rose.

"Hnnh….? Swe…?" Finland yawned, he sat up. He stretched and said in a morning voice. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Sweden ruffled his hair and helped him stand up.

"_isä?! Isä!" _Helsinki cried and went running towards Finland.

"You managed to deliver the presents?! I'm so proud of you Helsi!" Finland chuckled.

"I couldn't have done it without my friends!" Helsinki said. Rome, Berlin, Washington, London, Beijing, Moscow, Ottawa, Paris, Tokyo and Stockholm smiled brightly.

"What?! Washington?! You became Santa without telling me?! Unfair!" America whined.

"Oh pipe down you git….London, daddy's proud of you! But, don't go flying all around the world at night young lady!" England scolded.

"Understood daddy." London giggled.

"It's so awesome! My awesome daughter saving Christmas! Your awesomisity is making my awesome eyes bring out awesome tears!" Prussia said as he hugged Berlin tightly.

"_V-vati…._C-can't….b-breathe…." Berlin choked.

"_B-bruder!_" Germany cried.

"You guys did well too! Did any of the nations wake up while we were gone?" Tokyo asked.

"Well, yes…The first one was England, we told him that she was having a headache and did not want to be disturbed. The second was Prussia, we said that Berlin was in the bathroom and probably won't be leaving until an hour or so..and finally, America, but he was just sleep walking so we didn't bother with him. He just left in the end." Budapest said and laughed.

"I did so not sleep walk!" America yelled.

"Oh? What is this photo evidence then?" Canada said and held out a photo of America, wearing a liberty shirt and pajama bottoms, walking like a zombie while he was drooling.

"Hey gimme that!" America cried and tried to reach for the photo. Canada started running around while America chased him. Everybody laughed.

"Well…all that I can say is..thank you so much. Let's open some presents!" and they all headed straight for the living room.

Throughout the world, all children and adult were opening presents, in different time and in different places. Celebrating Christmas with their loved ones and their families.

The End.

Akane closed the book gently and sighed contently, she looked at you and smiled.

"So? Did you enjoy? It's about time you go home and spend Christmas with your friends and family too. Christmas is a time where we remember our Lord Jesus Christ, whatever our religion is."

You stood up, thanked her for the story and left. Akane sighed again.

She sang Christmas songs while she cleaned.


	15. Chapter 15: (OMAKE) His Last

**Chapter 15: (OMAKE) His Last**

**A/N: Since I'm a real bad person (not that much! I'm an angel when I want something!) I'll give you a feel breaker right after a Christmas Special. Mwuahahahahaha! I'm sorry in advanced :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

"Do you have any 3's?" Berlin asked as she eyed her cards.

"Go fish." Germany replied, he too was eyeing his cards. Just then, the sound of their doorbell was heard. Germany's dogs started barking, Berlin stood up quickly, her heart was thumping rapidly. Was it Prussia? Was it her _vati? _Could it be the albino she and Germany loved so much that every time there was a single noise at their front door, they would come running? The same man who had left for war years ago?

Berlin ran towards the door, followed by Germany. They looked at each other until Berlin finally opened the door.

But, to their disappointment, it wasn't Prussia.

"The kingdom of Prussia has fallen…These items are the only evidence that he existed, Sir Prussia has been writing letters ever since the war started." The soldier gave the torn, worn out Prussian flag to Germany and the old wooden box to Berlin.

The soldier bid good bye and left, leaving dumbfounded and shocked Germans. Tears started streaming down Berlin's cheeks.

"h-ha…ha…ha..ha…_v-vati…_n..nice..try…y-you can't fool me…! C-come..out..p-please.." Berlin laughed.

Germany watched in pity as his niece laugh while crying, looking around everywhere. As if waiting for Prussia to come out, out of nowhere. Germany hugged her.

"Shh…It's alright Ber…P-Prussia…is in…a b-better p-place now.." Germany stuttered, Berlin gasped and sobbed harder, it pained Germany when he sees Berlin like this, sure…during nights, he could hear her sobs leaking through the walls (their rooms where even separated by Prussia's room!) but, she was sobbing harder now…Germany held Berlin, until she had enough. Berlin broke the hug and walked straight to the couch, holding the box close to her chest. Germany sighed heavily and wiped his tears. He hanged the Prussian flag on the wall and sat next to Berlin.

"Open the box….there should be a letter in there…" he ordered softly, Berlin nodded and slowly opened the box with trembling fingers.

Inside was 4 photographs, the first one was Prussia, in his military uniform, laughing while he saluted, in his other hand was a glass of beer. The second, a formal family picture of them all, including Nelbir. Berlin was still a little girl, being carried by Prussia. The third, another family picture, but all of them were laughing and doing silly faces. The forth, was a picture of all of them, all the nations and the capitals, laughing and smiling.

The other contents was envelopes, a cracked iron cross and a red ribbon. Germany took the envelope that was addressed to him and the iron cross. Berlin took the rest. She made Germany open his letter first.

"_Dear West,_

_ I'm probably dead by the time you read this. But, I just want you to know that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I know I may not be the best big brother, but I just hoped you had a blast in your childhood._

_ It pained me though, when I learned that someday, you won't need me anymore. You'll be a strong country and I'll just live in your shadow. But, I'm still happy, since I was able to raise a country such as yourself. It makes me proud._

_I'm sorry, I promised that I'd come back, but I wasn't able too. I'm truly sorry. I hate myself so much for leaving you and Berlin. I wish I could've spent my time with you two longer. Every time, I'd pray that someday, someday, I'd be able to see your faces again. I dreamt of going home, injured or not. I wanted to see little Berlin's tear-stained face yelling, "Vati! Vati!" and your face. I'm not sure if you'll cry or not, but I'm pretty sure you'll hit me on the head. Hard._

_West, I love you and Berlin so much, so much that words can't express how much I love you both. All those times we spent together, from the very first day I found you, sleeping behind bushes when you were a kid, until the day I had to leave for war. I will treasure them, even if I'm at the other side._

_I'll say hi to Old Man Fritz and Grandpa Germania ja? Stay as my awesome little brother._

_ Bleib sauber,_

_Preußen_

Germany buried his face in his hands and turned away, Berlin gave him a small pat on the shoulder before she opened her letter with trembling fingers.

_Dear Berlin,_

_ How are you doing liebe? Are you obeying your Onkel West? Are you behaving well? Are you eating and sleeping well? I hope you grow into a beautiful city. Vati misses you, I miss you. I'm sorry liebe, I'm truly sorry. I promised that I'd come home with lots of sweets, but, I couldn't. I miss you so much, you and your onkel. It hurts me so much that every time I wake up, there was no little girl jumping up and down on my bed yelling, "Guten Morgen vati! Get up! Get up!"_

_ What do you look like now? Do you look like me? Did you let your hair grow so that you'd look more like a girl? Or did you cut it to look like a boy? Are you tall? Are you short? Are you thin? Are you chubby? There's so much I want to say, so much I want to ask. I want to see you now. The time when my men had found you and Nelbir that day, the day when I declared your name Berlin, the day when I was given a daughter, it was the best day of my life, including the day where your onkel became my little brother. All those times we spent together, I'll treasure it, until the day no one would remember me._

_Once vati reaches heaven (of course I will, don't worry I'm too awesome for that) I'll tell stories about you and West to Old Man Fritz and your Great-Grandpa-Germania ja? I hope you two can handle your days without me. I'll watch over you from above._

_ Ich Liebe Dich,_

_ Preußen_

Berlin whimpered, she felt her whole body become heavier than it was before, her eyes were stinging from crying all the time, warm tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt Germany holding her hand, Berlin stared at their hands for a moment before she looked at Germany and nodded. Berlin tied the ribbon around her neck, while Germany wore the iron cross.

Together, they stood and sang the National Anthem of the Kingdom Of Prussia.

**Chapter End Notes**

**Beta-chan: way to spend the last day of the year XIyaX1….**

**Beta-kun: should I take a photo of her crying in the corner?**

**Beta-chan: Well…I hope you guys won't kill XIyaX1, even though she ruined your last day of the year…**

**Beta-kun: Iya-chan, do you want to say something?**

**Mep…**

**Beta-kun: She's ruined.**

**Beta-chan: Thank you very much for your reviews, do leave reviews if you have the time. Happy New Year to all of you!**


	16. Chapter 16: You're Eating Again!

**Chapter 16: You're eating again?!**

**A/N: Hello! I think I've recovered from the last chapter…I THINK. My dad read the last chapter and said, "Bless your talent in writing child, father is pleased…father is pleased…" wahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

"_Kamusta _Tokyo?" Manila said, he placed a _sampaguita _garland around Tokyo. Philippines did so too to Japan.

"I've been doing well, how are you and Philippines-san?" Tokyo said with a slight bow and smile, Philippines giggled and nodded.

"Follow us, you must be very hungry after the trip." Philippines said, Tokyo and Japan nodded and all of them went inside a car to Philippines' home.

~*~*~*~*~CAPITALIA~*~*~*~*~

"Do you mostly serve that much food for guests?" Tokyo asked, after finishing a feast fit for a king, Philippines and Japan left the two capitals alone for they had business with each other and their bosses. The two capitals went to Rizal park for a walk.

"It's part of our hospitality. Besides, _nanay _wants the whole world to taste her cooking." Manila said and took out a _pandesal _and ate.

"You're eating again?! We just ate!" Tokyo cried.

"What? I have work to do later on, I won't be able to have my _merienda_." Manila explained while eating. Tokyo sighed and shrugged, the two capitals continued walking.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**So basically, Manila is like me here…'cuz, after lunch, I'd tend to eat either sweets, bread or biscuits because I'd go straight to either drawing or writing. So I don't have the time for merienda with my grandma. (But during weekends I have my meriendas with her.)**

**Also, nanay stands for mom in Tagalog.**

**Pandesal is a popular yeast-raised bread in the Philippines. Individual loaves are shaped by rolling the dough into long logs (**_**bastón**_**) which are rolled in fine bread crumbs. These are then portioned, allowed to rise, and baked.**

**Also, when tourists from other countries visits the Philippines, Pinoys would put sampaguita garlands around them as a sign of welcoming them into their country.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Hey…guess what…**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Ciao~**


	17. Chapter 17: Tea vs Coffee prt 2

**Chapter 17: Tea vs. Coffee part 2.**

**A/N: Hello~ I'm back my lovely readers! So, I had Beta-chan and Beta-kun try the bet for me but they won't do it…:(( But, I think it's about time we know the result of London and Washington's bet ne? Nyaha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

After a Week

America and England decided that they should discuss their children's behaviour over at America's house. They found out about the capital's bet because of their behaviours haha.

"London, dear, how many cups of coffee have you already drank?" England asked the capital who was running around in circles.

"What? What? I'm sorry what was that daddy? Hurry now I can't waste time! Coffee coffee coffee! Oh no I'm getting nauseous I think I'm going to throw up! What? What? What was that?!" London said quickly, she was hyperventilating now.

"In Washington's case, he lost his sense of taste due to the fact his tongue is burnt really badly because he's been drinking tea seriously fast." America said, he and England slowly peeked inside the kitchen, where Washington was eating a pile of burgers, while crying, while drinking tea.

"Shit! I can't taste anything! NOM Did I lose weight? AWESOME! SLURP Gah! Hot hot!" Washington cried and continued the same routine of cry, eat, praise then drink. The two nations face palmed.

They continued watching their children for three minutes until both had enough. England marched right over to London, who was drinking two mugs of coffee, England snatched the mugs of coffee from the hyperventilating capital, who fought back and tried to retrieve it.

"Give it back!" London cried.

"Go drink some tea! And you are grounded young lady!" England barked.

America too marched over to Washington with a glass of cold water, he snatched the pot of tea and forced Washington to drink the cold water.

"Oh thank god! My tongue!" Washington cried, "ow!" he added, for America had smacked the back of his head.

"Grounded for a month mister!" America hissed.

Over a week or two, London and Washington met at the same cafe again.

"So…I guess nobody won the bet?" Washington said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I have to agree….because of our stupid little bet, our fathers have grounded us! Bloody hell, I never want to drink coffee again!" London sighed heavily.

"And that god-forsaken tea of yours killed my tongue!" Washington sighed heavily too.

So they spent the afternoon at the cafe, drinking the beverages they love the most.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**So, nobody won in the end? Meh. I guess it's a good result no?**

**I prefer coffee over tea…**

**Beta-chan: Tea…definitely tea.**

**Beta-kun: Coffee~**

**Really? Well that's their pick I guess…**

**What about you guys? Tea or Coffee?**

**Reviews are loved!**

**Ciao~**


	18. Chapter 18: Hungary's Obsession

**Chapter 18: Hungary's Obsession**

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday, or the day before..We had a 2 day vacation xD AND DAMN WAS IT COLD! (Our vacation was at Baguio City in the Philippines)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

"Yay! Vienna came to play!" Budapest chirped happily as he opened the door widely for Vienna.

"Yeah, swell…" Vienna sighed and went inside, she took off her coat and followed Budapest to their entertainment room.

"Wait here while I get beverages 'kay?" Budapest said with a wide smile.

"Ja." Vienna answered timidly. Once Budapest was gone, Vienna stood up and walked around. She wasn't the type to snoop around things that isn't her concern though, but she was also curious on how the Hungarians coped into living after Austria and Hungary's divorce.

Once Vienna reached a cabinet, she saw picture frames atop of the cabinet and frames on the walls. There was a picture of Hungary, Austria and two children that Vienna assumed was Italy and Holy Roman Empire (Austria would tell tales of the times he used to live in Holy Roman Empire's house when Vienna was still small). Another picture was Hungary, Austria, a 9-year-old-looking Italy. In Hungary's arms was baby Budapest, in Austria's arms was baby Vienna. The following pictures were Hungary and Budapest, this continued until the picture of the current Hungary and Budapest.

Contented by looking, Vienna headed for their bookshelf, in hopes of finding a photo album. But once Vienna got a closer look, the books' were all labelled with yaoi. Vienna cringed, she forgot about Hungary's 'obsession'. When she found a photo album, Vienna took it and flipped it open on the last page.

But, there was only one photo there and Vienna shuddered. The photo was a newly awoken, half naked Austria. She cringed again and placed the photo album back just in time before Budapest came back. This time, Austria and Hungary followed behind.

The four played a series of family games (for god-knows-why) and watched a movie and by the time the Austrians were about to leave, Vienna spoke to Hungary.

"I'll let you keep the photo of my _vater _as a thanks for taking the role as my _mutti_ long ago." Vienna smiled and left, leaving Hungary giggling.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Yay~! Chapter 18's done! :3 **

**Do you know how hard it is to make Marukaite Chikyuu lyrics for my Capitalias?**

**Berlin's Marukaite goes like this:**

_**Na na vati could I have some wurst?**_

_**Hey hey onkel hey hey onkel**_

_**That beer that I tasted a long time ago**_

_**I'll never forget how it taste!**_

_**Draw a Circle that's the earth! (3x)**_

_**I am Ber~lin!**_

_**Ah~ the world around us! Could be seen by a single stroke of a brush!**_

_**Nelbir~ where are you going?!**_

_**Hey come back here!**_

**It's so hard :((**

**Thanks for all your Reviews!**

**Reviews are loved!**

**Ciao~**


	19. Chapter 19: Yawns are Contagious!

**Chapter 19: Yawns are Contagious!**

**A/n: look at me updating this fast~ Aren't you proud of me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

Paris walked around, kicking a football in the process. It was a boring day and Paris wanted to play football so he called up Berlin, but the German capital had plans on visiting Paris' brother, Ottawa for a movie marathon and pancakes. Paris left them be because he knew that the last time they saw each other was at the world meeting, which was two months ago, and Paris had just met up with her yesterday. So the French capital had called on Madrid, the cheery Spaniard agreed to play and said they would meet at their usual play place, a vast meadow not too far from a farm owned by two old married couple. The couple was friends with the BTC and the capitals would help out on the farm work. Of course, they didn't know that they were actually capitals.

"Edmund dear, you've been kicking that ball for hours now, isn't Juanito coming?" asked Francine, the wife of the farmer, Timothy, commonly known as Tim.

"I'm sure he will…he said so himself, maybe he is here already…I shall go and find him." And Paris fled muttering curses in French, the first place he went to was at the barn.

Once Paris had reached the barn, he immediately heard snoring. Was it Tim? Paris thought. No, if Tim wanted to sleep in the middle of the day, it would never be inside a barn. Was it Becca? The couples' sheep dog? Paris thought again. No, Becca doesn't snore. Besides, Paris had just seen the dog running around the fields.

There was only one person he knew that would sleep at this time of day, well, besides the Italians and Spain. Paris entered the barn and followed the sound of snoring, he came across a wall of hay stacks, going around it. Once Paris reached the other side, there, laying on top of a hay stack, with a blanket. Was a snoring, peacefully sleeping Madrid. Paris' vein popped and before he knew it, the Spaniard started waking up.

"Hnn…?" Madrid yawned and used his elbows to raise, "_Hola _Paris~ have you come to join me in my siesta~?" he added. Paris immediately smacked him.

"You idiot! I was waiting for you for hours! We were supposed to play football!" Paris fumed, but he too started yawning, he cursed again.

"Damn you! Yawns are very contagious! N…now…I'm…sleepy.." Soon, Paris was sitting on the floor, asleep. He was leaning on the hay stack to where Madrid was laying on, the Spaniard smiled and went back to sleep.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Yes it's true! Yawns are very contagious!**

**While we were taking exams, I suddenly yawned. And all of the sudden! Someone else started yawning too! This continued for about 10 people yawning. Nyaha xD**

**Thank you for your support! *criesintently***

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Ciao~**


	20. Chapter 20: (OMAKE) The Bad Ending

**Chapter 20: (OMAKE) The Bad Ending**

**A/N: Last OMAKE for the Berlin Arc~ Next Omake is about Rome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

Berlin walked around the halls, smirking devilishly. Her white, knee length boots made sounds as she stepped. She was wearing a dark blue coat and a very lacy jabot and an iron cross around her neck. Her hand was on her fencing sword, a very sharp and shiny one she had made from both Spain and France. She was also wearing a black miniskirt and black leather gloves. Her shoulder length, platinum blonde hair swayed as she walked. Her sharp, cold crimson eyes stared straight ahead.

Berlin was an adult now, so she needed to act and dress like one.

Suddenly, as the air became cold, Berlin stopped in her tracks. She smirked and said, "_Guten morgen vater._" And in fact, to her right was the ghost of the late Kingdom of Prussia.

'_How are you liebe?' _The ghost said, it was transparent, but it took the form of an albino. Prussia was smiling, but his eyes were dull.

"_Onkel Deutschland _and I are doing very well _vater_." Berlin answered coldly, she started walking again, Prussia floated behind her.

'_You became such a beautiful city Berlin.' _Prussia said, Berlin nodded.

'_Are you happy at all?' _Prussia asked, Berlin sighed and chuckled.

"Yes and no." she answered.

'_why?' _Prussia asked timidly.

"It's because you are not here Prussia." Berlin replied. The ghost flickered.

'_I am here.' _They stopped in front of a large pair of door, Berlin turned to face him.

"Oh please, you're just a figment of my imagination, the part of my mind who is still immature and _dumm_ and could not let go of the past. I am the only one left who remembers you. Even _Deutschland _has forgotten about you… and I plan too. Now, if you would." Berlin replied coldly, sarcasm in her voice. The ghost faded and Berlin entered the room, it was dark, the only lighted part was the enormous table. Important German people, generals and notable commanders who were wearing all black turned their gazes at the capital. At the end of the table was Germany, wearing all black and an eye patch over his left eye.

Berlin withdrew a knife from her coat pocket and threw it on the world map, directly stabbing the land of Russia. She smirked.

"Now gentlemen, shall we discuss our plans for World War Three?"

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Alright, so the alternate ending for this chapter, to which Prussia had never fallen during the war is:**

_**While Germany and Berlin were still waiting for Prussia to come back, Berlin had her hair dyed yellow. As a way of thanking Germany for he was the one who raised her during the years when Prussia was not around. When Prussia got home, the family never wasted a time without one another. Berlin was thankful and happy. She was given a family that wasn't a disappointment, she considers herself lucky until the end.**_

**Also, we (Beta-chan, Beta-kun and I) made an ending for the bad ending also:**

_**Berlin and Germany started World War Three, successful in overthrowing countries like America, Britain and Russia. But when Germany asked Italy and Japan to become allies again, Italy and Japan refused. They reasoned with the German and was successful. Germany realized his mistakes and switched sides, Berlin was disgusted by this and claimed herself an actual country.**_

_**But, she fails to concur the world, the other countries had overthrown her and the damages she got was very severe. When she woke up, she was in a hospital. Her eyes were dull and once she glanced on her left, she saw Prussia holding out his hand. Holding out a weak and heavy hand, Berlin stared at the ceiling. She sensed someone's presence, it was the Axis and the Allies with their capitals. Berlin muttered an 'I'm sorry.' and she closed her eyes. Never moving once again.**_

__**Anger can do make us do things we aren't supposed to do, like Berlin here. Some people would say that all she wanted was to Kill, make people suffer and to not have mercy because she wanted World War Three. Maybe, inside, all she wanted was to be with Prussia again. Which resulted into driving her mad.**

**Hey, if you feel anger towards someone, use a stress ball...it works, trust me.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**See you in the next Chapter~**

**Ciao~**


	21. Chapter 21: (OMAKE) Heart Ache

**Chapter 21: (OMAKE) Heart Ache**

**A/N: Hello~ it's time for Rome's OMAKE! Please be noted that in this chapter I have used human names! So if you get confused by the Capitalias' human names please go back to Chapter 1~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalias.**

On February 14, a woman has given birth to a child with an un-curable disease. The woman was so scared of losing him, so the woman gave her son to her closest friends. Two gondolier brothers who lives in Venice.

The brothers, Lovino, the eldest and Feliciano, the youngest. Took care of the child, "Name him Valentino, please take care of him as if he is your own. Maybe…someday…I'll come back to see him." The woman said before she left the country.

Now, years have passed and Valentino grew into a cheery, curious young child. Believing that his father is Feliciano and his uncle is Lovino. Valentino was a happy child who loves to play around, draw and make music.

"Tino! Are you coming?" Feliciano called, it was a Saturday and during that day, Feliciano always promised Valentino to give him a ride on his gondola.

"Coming papa!" cried Valentino, he ran out with a rucksack behind his back. He was 9-years-old and would usually take his sketchpad everywhere Valentino went. He loves drawing after all.

He carefully boarded Feliciano's gondola with the Italian's help, once he sat down, Valentino took out his sketch pad and pencil. Feliciano started rowing.

"What are you going to draw this time Tino?" Feliciano asked with a gentle, care-free smile.

"I'm going to draw…." Valentino looked around, the eraser of the pencil on his chin, "a _bella_!" he added. Feliciano chuckled and sang while he was rowing.

'_Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole,__  
__N'aria serena doppo na tempesta!__  
__Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa...__  
__Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole.__Ma n'atu sole__  
__Cchiù bello, oje ne'.__  
__O sole mio__  
__Sta 'nfronte a te!__  
__O sole__  
__O sole mio__  
__Sta 'nfronte a te!__  
__Sta 'nfronte a te!'_

It was part of his job though, sometimes he would sing for a couple, name it and Feliciano sings! Valentino giggled.

"Papa really has the most gorgeous voice ever!" Valentino giggled as he sketched, erased and sketched again.

"But your _Zio _sometimes sings also!" Feliciano said.

"Sometimes!" Valentino glanced at his right to see his uncle Lovino, with a woman and a child in his gondola. Valentino stopped sketching, Feliciano noticed this and turned to what Valentino was staring at, his eyes softened.

"What's wrong Tino?" Feliciano asked, Valentino sighed.

"Papa…why is my name..'Valentino'?" The child asked.

"That's the name your mama had given you, you were born on _San Valentino_. February 14." Feliciano answered with a smile, he thought of Regina.

"Papa…who is my mama?" Valentino asked while he gazed at the woman and her child. Feliciano exhaled through his nose.

"Uhm… One day you'll know Tino, just..not today okay?" Feliciano replied softly, Valentino bowed his head and nodded, Feliciano sighed and continued rowing.

After a few minutes though, Valentino started sketching and singing again. This made Feliciano smile, lunch came and Feliciano, Lovino and Valentino had a picnic on Lovino's gondola.

"Did you finish your drawing Tino?" Lovino asked while he took a bite on his tomato.

"_Si Zio!_" Valentino chirped, he took out his sketchpad from his rucksack and flipped it open on the sketch he did earlier.

It was a drawing of a mother, holding her child's hand. It was as simple as that, there was no shading or anything, just a simple, drawing from a 9-year-old.

Feliciano and Lovino smiled, they patted the young Italian's head and continued to eat.

Night came and it was time for the brother's part-time job. It was one of their part-times to work as musicians at a late night cafe, they allowed Valentino to come, the young child was very happy.

Once they got home, Valentino headed straight to his room and slept, Lovino and Feliciano stayed at the living room with coffee and their cats.

"Valentino asked again _fratello_." Feliciano said, Lovino sighed deeply.

"Well, we can't blame him _fratello_, I'm pretty sure that everywhere he goes, he's bound to see a mother with a child. Their all scattered everywhere in Italia." Lovino replied with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"I..I know..I just..feel bad for Regi and Valentino..if it wasn't for his illness.." Feliciano sighed, Lovino gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"It's alright _fratello_, no one can predict what's supposed to happen." Lovino said, they finished their coffee and went off to bed.

The thing is, Valentino was born with a hole in his heart, it was too dangerous to undergo an operation on the child because he was still a baby. While Valentino was growing up, he experienced aching in his chest area. Lovino and Feliciano had it checked out by a doctor. The doctor said that it was possible that Valentino might only have 24 years or so left to live because the hole was getting bigger. Lovino and Feliciano was soon shocked by this and tried to contact Regina, Valentino's true mother. But failed too, the brothers haven't given up yet. They tried operating on Valentino once, but the operation failed. Now, they were too scared to undergo another operation, fearing that that operation would take Valentino's life, so they decided to wait.

Years passed and Valentino was now a gondolier like his father and uncle. During one of his day-offs, he would go to the orphanage and play music for the little kids.

"_Fratello! Fratello! _Hey! _Fratello_'s here!" cried a little girl, she ran towards Valentino and started clinging on Valentino's leg.

"_Ciao _Lusana! How are you?" Valentino laughed, he placed his guitar on the wall and carried the little girl on his shoulders, Lusana started laughing.

"I'm doing fine _fratello_!" she laughed.

"Have you been painting?" Valentino asked.

"_Si_! I made a painting of you _fratello_!" Lusana replied.

"Really? Can I see it?" Valentino said, Lusana nodded and asked to be put down, Valentino did so and was dragged by Lusana to the other room.

Once they reached the room to where the kids' beds are, Valentino saw a strange, platinum blonde haired girl talking to the caretakers.

"Ah! _Fratello_, this is _sorellona_! She's from Germany!" Lusana said, she took the German's hand and dragged her towards Valentino.

"_Ciao _I'm Valentino Vargas, you are?" Valentino held out his hand, the girl smiled sweetly and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Vargas, My name is Charlotte Beilschmidt." They shook hands.

"_Fratello_! Here's the painting!" Lusana appeared with a canvas and presented it to Valentino with pride.

The drawing was a brunette with a curl on top, smiling and was playing the guitar, on the corner was a letter saying:

_Ti amo fratello!_

Valentino smiled and kissed Lusana's forehead, he took his guitar and the children sat on the floor and formed a semi-circle, Charlotte leaned next to a wall and watched while smiling.

Valentino started strumming and singing.

'_Sul mare luccica l'astro d'argento.__  
__Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento.__  
__Sul mare luccica l'astro d'argento.__  
__Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento.__  
__Venite all'agile barchetta mia,__  
__Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!__  
__Venite all'agile barchetta mia,__  
__Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!'_

The children and caretakers, including Charlotte clapped, the caretakers called on the children for snacks. One by one, they left Valentino and Charlotte alone.

"So, may I ask what are you doing here?" Valentino asked.

"I work for a group that supports orphanages and children around the world, I was sent here while my partner was sent in Rome." Charlotte replied, "Do you usually come here and sing for the children Mr. Vargas?" she added.

"Please, just call me Valentino, and yes, I come here when I don't have work." Valentino replied.

"Oh? Then, what do you do for a living?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm a gondolier and work as a musician in a late-night cafe, I also deliver flowers, milk and newspapers as a part-time." Valentino replied.

"Really now? You must've worked hard." Charlotte smiled.

"I'm doing it for my papa and _zio_." Said Valentino. Both of them went outside to the garden to stroll around.

"If you don't mind, could you play me another song?" Charlotte said, she took a seat on the garden bench. Valentino nodded and strummed a few notes before singing again:

'_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be…'_

Charlotte clapped and smiled widely. Suddenly, Lusana and her playmates came running towards the two and asked to play. They all played games and made music.

"Will you come again tomorrow _sorellona_?" Lusana asked Charlotte.

"We'll see Lusa, oh! I know, why not on Valentino's next day-off let's all go out?" Charlotte advised. The children started jumping for joy chanting, "Yay! Yay! Yay!" Valentino smiled.

"Roger! Charlotte, why don't I walk you home?" Valentino suggested.

"I'd like that." Charlotte smiled and they left waving goodbye.

But, before they went back to Charlotte's home, Valentino suggested that Charlotte should ride his gondola.

"Come on, you won't fall I promise." Valentino chuckled as he held out his hand. He was standing on his gondola and Charlotte wasn't still on board.

"O-okay.." Charlotte said and took his hand, she slipped but Valentino held her hand while his other arm was around Charlotte's waist. They stared at each other, emerald and crimson. Charlotte and Valentino blushed. Once Charlotte was safely sitting in Valentino's gondola, the two were very silent.

"Uhm… h….how long is your stay here in Venice?" Valentino muttered.

"Oh..! For about two years, the group would be sending toys and other things for the orphanages around Italy and soon, we'll be moving on to another country." Charlotte replied.

"Is that so?" Valentino started laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" Charlotte stuttered.

"It's nothing, it's just…it makes my heart all warm and fuzzy, I mean..we're living in a world where other humans wouldn't care about the needy or something now…but..It makes me happy that someone still cares for them and want the best for them. I'm glad your group exist Charlotte." Valentino smiled, Charlotte giggled.

They soon reached Charlotte's home, they exchanged phone numbers and became friends instantly. Charlotte agreed to ride on Valentino's gondola tomorrow morning for a trip around Venice. They bid goodbye and left.

But, while Valentino was walking, he felt a pierce on his heart, he clutched his chest and coughed. He continued walking, ignoring the fact that his heart was aching.

The next morning, Valentino woke Feliciano and Lovino up, he was going to introduce Charlotte to Feliciano and Lovino.

"_Buon giorno _Charlotte!" Valentino greeted the German and gave a red everlasting flower to Charlotte. She gladly took it and greeted back with a wide smile.

"Oh! Papa, _zio_! This is Charlotte Beilschmidt, she's part of the group that helps orphanages and children around the world! I met her yesterday." Valentino said.

"_Guten Morgen _Mr. Vargas, I'm Charlotte, from the ICSC, International Child Support Centre." Charlotte greeted and held out her hand, Lovino and Feliciano took it.

"It's nice to meet you Charlotte! I'm Feliciano Vargas and this is my brother." Feliciano said.

"Lovino Vargas." Lovino said.

"I'm going to take Charlotte around Venice for a tour." Valentino said.

"Alright then Tino, be sure not to go out of boundaries understood?" Lovino replied, Valentino saluted and Charlotte giggled, they helped Charlotte on the boat. And soon, Valentino started rowing.

"I went to the orphanage this morning to drop off new toys for the children, they looked so happy and couldn't wait for your next day-off, when will it be again?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, next week, on a Saturday. What should we plan on doing that day?" Valentino asked while he rowed.

"First of all, take them on a gondola ride, I'm sure they would like this." Charlotte suggested, Valentino nodded. Charlotte continued to give suggestions of all sort, Valentino watched with amusement. He thought, maybe if you got this girl enthusiastic, she won't stop thinking of suggestions here and there. Valentino chuckled.

Then, a week later, their plan to take the children out was a success. They took them to the gondolas and they played at the park, ate gelato, pasta, pizza etc. and they watched a theatre. They took them home safe, sound and happy. Charlotte and Valentino stopped by a coffee shop, talked and left. The two would spend their days together until finally, Valentino started falling for Charlotte. Little does he know, Charlotte started falling for him also.

And so two years end, February 14 came, Charlotte had gotten Valentino a birthday gift and homemade ginger cookies. Valentino had gotten Charlotte a bouquet of red roses and a locket, containing a picture of himself.

They met up at the orphanage with Valentine cookies for the caretakers and the children.

"_Buon San Valentino_!" They all yelled, the children ran toward Valentino and Charlotte and gave them cards, hugs and kisses. Both were very touched by this and they gave out the cookies.

"Let's not forget that its Tino's birthday today!" Charlotte cried, the children started singing 'Happy Birthday' for Valentino, who laughed and sang also.

"_Grazie! Grazie!_" Valentino cried and they all broke into a warm group-hug.

"But you know…there is only one thing _fratello _wants for his birthday.." Valentino said.

"What is it..?" the children asked in unison.

"It's your _sorellona_'s 'yes'." Valentino stared at Charlotte, he took out the bouquet of flowers and the gift for Charlotte, she gasped.

"Charlotte…will you go out with me?" he proposed, his face all beet red, the children and the caretakers squealed. Charlotte giggled and nodded.

"Yes!" Valentino smiled widely and hugged Charlotte tightly. The children cheered and said "Kiss! Kiss!" but soon started running away when Charlotte suddenly yelled "Tag!" and started running away.

So in the end, they all played a good game of tag.

Valentino and Charlotte rode on Valentino's gondola after their visit from the orphanage, Valentino's arm was around Charlotte, the other around her shoulder.

"Lotte…._Ti amo_." Valentino said as he stared at Charlotte's crimson eyes.

"_Ich liebe dich_ Tino.." Charlotte giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

As soon as Valentino reached home, Feliciano and Lovino called him for a talk.

"Tino! Congratulations on Charlotte!" Feliciano cheered, Valentino blushed and nodded, he received a pat on the back by Lovino.

"But, we need to tell you something, and I think it's about time.." Lovino said, suddenly the atmosphere seemed heavy, Valentino tilted his head.

"Didn't every time you ask who your mama is…I'd replied to your answer with 'not this time Tino…wait until you're older'?" Feliciano said, Valentino nodded.

"Well…Tino, your mother, she's….our friend..our best friend." Lovino said, Valentino remained silent, but the shocked look on his face showed.

"When you were born, you had a hole in your heart. And still have it this day." Feliciano said slowly, he didn't dare to look at Valentino's face.

"That's why your mother has given you to us…she was too scared of loosing you." Lovino said, he looked down at his own hands.

"So…y..you're not…my biological…fa..mily?" Valentino asked, his whole body trembling, he was scared. He was frightened more when Lovino and Feliciano shook their heads.

"The doctor said that there's a chance that you might not live for 24 years or so… the hole in your heart is big..it's too risky for an operation." Feliciano explained.

"Are you mad?" Lovino asked.

"N..no..I can never get mad at you both…then…who's my mother..?" Valentino asked, Feliciano and Lovino gave him a picture of Valentino's mother and left, after looking at the picture, Valentino started crying and ran out of the house. He rowed his gondola around the city, thinking about his mother.

"Tino…?" came the voice of a German, Valentino looked up and saw Charlotte by the bridge, he immediately brushed his tears away. He stopped in front of the German and smiled.

"_Ciao_ Lotte!" Valentino called, Charlotte furrowed her brows and said, "Were you crying?" Valentino shook his head rapidly.

"N-no! I…it's…not that.." but tears streamed down his cheeks, Charlotte was shocked by this and ran towards her lover. She boarded the gondola and held his hands.

"You can tell me anything.." Charlotte said and wiped his tears away lovingly, she kissed him.

After the kiss, Valentino told her the story, his illness and his mother.

"A..a hole in your heart..?!" Charlotte said, her hand in front of her mouth. Valentino nodded. She immediately hugged him.

"Valentino…I love you…" she whispered, Valentino held her tight.

"I love you too…" Valentino replied and kissed her forehead.

They stayed like that for hours, Valentino was still crying on Charlotte's shoulder while the German kept the tears in her eyes trapped.

The time came for Charlotte to leave Italy, Valentino was saddened by this but the German told him that she'd be back for him so she left.

A year has passed and Valentino seemed sicker than usual, his normal visits to the orphanage was cut short, he missed Charlotte so much but their phone calls were often short too. One afternoon, Valentino got a costumer that asked for a ride around Venice.

"Are you a tourist ma'am?" Valentino asked, the woman shook her head.

"No, I came for my son…I had a dream that today would be his last day on earth.." the woman said, she had waist long wavy hair, green eyes and a fair complexion, her smile reminded Valentino of Charlotte, his heart ache painfully.

"Really now..? That seems sad..I hope you find him soon.." Valentino mumbled.

Just then, someone yelled, "Valentino!" he looked up to see Charlotte waving and smiling widely, Valentino's face lit up. He got a chance to see Charlotte again! He mouthed an 'I love you' Charlotte did so too, the woman riding his gondola said.

"Valen…tino..?" she suddenly started crying.

"A..ah! Are you alright ma'am?!" Valentino said, ignoring his aching heart.

"Y..you're my Valentino! I'm your mother…I'm Feliciano and Lovino Vargas' best friend! Oh..my Valentino…You've grown so big!" she cried, Valentino smiled widely, it's really her! Valentino spoke,

"What's..your..na…me…" but, he heard Charlotte screaming, Feliciano calling his name in shock, and Lovino yelling. He last saw his mother, wide eyed as she stood up from the gondola. The last thing he saw, was the clear blue sky, just before he fell into the river. He couldn't breathe and see a thing after he fell into the river. He knew that his heart has failed working again. He's dead.

Valentino died, never to know the answer of the question he always asked.

"_What is my mama's name?"_

**Chapter End Notes:**

**The song Feliciano sang was O Sole Mio**

**The first song Valentino sang was Santa Lucia**

**The second song was You Raise Me Up**

**I have realized, Rome's and Berlin's OMAKES are consisted of at least one person dying. In Berlin's OMAKE it was Prussia who died, in Rome's OMAKE it was himself who died.**

**Which character should I do an OMAKE next?**

**Yo~ Have any ideas for a new chapter for Capitalias Are Loose?**

**Well now you have the chance to tell your ideas and or pairings for Capitalias Are Loose to me!**

**It's either Review or PM!**

**Last chapter for the week guys, school's starting again tomorrow.**

**Ciao~**


	22. Chapter 22: Pancakes and Movies

**Chapter 22: Pancakes and Movies**

**A/N: The weekdays are done, next week I have exams. I'll give you two chapters for now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

"Good evening Berlin!" Ottawa greeted happily, Berlin hugged him and greeted back, "Good evening to you too Otta!" before coming inside the Canadians' house.

"Nelbir!" Kumajirou cried, Berlin settled the black bear on the ground next to the polar bear, both animals had a deep talk in bear-language and left to the living room. Berlin and Ottawa chuckled and both capitals went straight to the kitchen where Canada was preparing ingredients.

"Oh, Berlin you're finally here! Welcome!" Canada smiled, "I'll prepare the pancakes for you two, why not prepare the dvd?" he added, Ottawa shook his head.

"I'm afraid that you're seriously wrong papa." Ottawa said, Canada raised a brow. "I'm going to teach Berlin here, how to make pancakes." Canada glanced at Berlin who shrugged in return, The nation chuckled.

"Alright, then I'll go over to France's for a while, you kids have fun." Canada ruffled his son's hair and left, Ottawa took out all the ingredients for pancakes and placed it all on the counter.

"We're going to use all of that?" Berlin asked, Ottawa nodded and took out a bowl from the upper cabinets.

"Here's the pancake mix, milk, strawberries and my all time favourite…"

"Maple!" Berlin finished, the two capitals laughed and went straight to their stations, Berlin on the counter and Ottawa by the stove.

"You know, it's really weird to know that you don't know how to make pancakes." Ottawa confessed.

"Usually, it's always _vati _who makes me pancakes." Berlin replied, she tore open the pancake mix and poured it in the bowl, to Ottawa's advice, she added a bit of water and mixed thoroughly. When the batter was moist enough, Berlin gave it to Ottawa, who was just done melting butter on the pan.

"Now watch closely alright? Be sure to not put too much or too little." Ottawa explained, Berlin did so too and listened to Ottawa's tips and stuff.

Once the pancake was ready to flip, Ottawa made Berlin step back and flipped the pancake with ease. Berlin clapped.

"Whoa!" she cheered, Ottawa placed the cooked pancake on a plate and gave Berlin the pan.

"Try it!" Berlin gladly took it.

In the end, they made 14 pancakes, 5 each for Ottawa and Berlin, 2 each for Nelbir and Kumajirou.

They decided to watch _Les Miserables_, The Life of Pi and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire while eating pancakes in the living room. When Canada got home, he saw the two capitals leaning on each other, plates and forks on their hands and the bears sharing a pillow. They were all asleep, Canada chuckled and took a picture before taking their plates and wrapping a blanket around them.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**To be honest, I haven't watched Les Miserables or Life of Pi. BUT THE HUNGER GAMES WAS LEGIT! Oh my Finnick~ :3**

**Bad news! Next chapter is an OMAKE **

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Reviews are Nice!**

**Ciao~**


	23. Chapter 23: (OMAKE) Heat-Hazed Days

**Chapter 23: (OMAKE) Heat-Hazed Days**

**A/N: Any of you familiar with a little Vocaloid/Kagerou song called Kagerou Days?! I'm currently obsessing over it and I thought about my Capitalias, WAZZAM! THE OUTCOME!**

**Notes: Human names used, also London's full name is used.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

**I am sorry in advance.**

Christopher Jones walked down the street to the local park in their neighbourhood to meet up with his best friend, Elizabeth Mary-Ann "Annabetha" Kirkland. It was a scourging hot summer noon. He checked his phone.

_August 13, 12:28 pm_

'Shit…' Christopher thought as he picked up the pace of his walking,

"If I don't hurry, she'll give a mouthful again.." and so he started running.

"Christopher!" rang the voice of Christopher's best friend, Annabetha called from the swings, she swung gently while petting a Scotish Fold on her lap. Christopher greeted back and sat on the swing next to her.

"Isn't the weather nice today? Even though it's scourging hot!" Christopher said, he looked up towards the sky to see that there were no clouds in sight, the sunlight was enough to make him ill if he stayed long under the sun. He didn't really knew what to do so he just chatted with the Briton. Annabetha nodded simply and said,

"Even if it's always raining in England….I..kind of hate the summer." She muttered while she caressed her cat.

"What was that…?" Christopher asked and swung a bit, Annabetha bit her lip and shook her head before smiling.

"Nothing at all."

"Aww… Come on! Didn't your dad ever told you that muttering is bad?" Christopher said, but before Annabetha could respond. The Scotish Fold leaped from Annabetha's grasp and ran away, the Briton chasing after it. Christopher watched when suddenly, he heard a honk of a truck. Staring at the streets, his feet wouldn't move, they were stuck. He watched in horror, as he screamed.

Annabetha got plunged over by a truck that drove off.

He sobbed and thought he was going to throw up from the mixture of the blood and his friend's scent. He looked up to see the Heat-Haze sneering at him.

'_Everything you see isn't a dream.' _And then it laughed while Christopher sobbed and held his unmoving friend, the sounds emitting from the cicadas everywhere was mocking him. He felt his body gaining weight and before he knew it, he woke up on his bed.

All the he could hear was his excessive panting and the clocks' ticking hands. What time is it?

_August 14, 12 something pm _(He didn't bother with the minutes.)

Christopher found himself at the park with Annabetha again.

"Those cicadas are getting really annoying.." Christopher snarled.

"It's a sign that it's summer." Annabetha said before her cat ran away. But before she could chase after it, Christopher grabbed her wrist.

"I think we've stayed too long, let's go home." He said.

"O..okay."

As they walked, they heard people gasping, screaming and they were all looking up. Metal poles were falling from a tall building, Christopher's gaze turned to his friend, who was a few meters away from him, gaping at him also.

But she was suddenly pierced through by the metal pole. Christopher's whole body froze as he stared at the pierced, shocked Annabetha.

A tearing shriek and the sounds of the wind chimes echoed through the trees as Christopher sobbed.

The Heat-Haze was sneering at him again, reminding him again:

'_What you see isn't a joke.' _

Christopher stared at his pierced friend with darkening, moist eyes. Suddenly, he saw her smile. Was his eyes playing tricks on him?

He came to his senses and saw he was in his bed again, he sat up quickly, looking at the time and date.

_August 14, 12:20 pm_

He pulled on his blonde hair and buried his face on his knees. What on earth was happening?!

He went to the park, saw Annabetha, who smiled up at him. The cat ran away, Christopher stopped Annabetha from chasing after it. They took a new route to where the metal poles fell, they ran up the stairs. But when Christopher reached the top, he saw the Heat-Haze again.

'_Everything you see is not a joke.' _It sneered, Christopher had realized that he had let go of Annabetha's hand, he turned around to see his friend falling from the stairs. He watched in horror as she fell and tumble and hit every part of her body on the hot, hard floor from the foot of the stairs, blood stained her summer dress. Christopher pulled on his hair again and screamed and sobbed, the Heat-Haze laughed.

'_You've been dying for the past 10 years…that sneering Heat-Haze has been plundering away one darkened world after another, why…? Why me…? Why us..? I want to go back…I don't want to continue this anymore…. Every time …every day.. you just…die.._

'_Unless…..you know the answer to this riddle…. This kind of frequently told story has only one ending, but it can only be found beyond those repeating summer days.'_

"ANNABETHA!" Christopher yelled at the top of his lungs before he pushed aside a startled Annabetha away from the streets while he jumped in on the speeding truck. He felt the truck slam into him, he saw the Heat-Haze's shocked expression on the side of the road before it dissolved into nothing, Christopher smirked as he was covered in his own dripping blood. He glanced at the crying Annabetha and saw another Heat-Haze, with an annoyed expression.

'_Ha. Take that.'_

Christopher stared in shock before black took over him.

It's quite a regular day for her when she woke up crying….again.

But, she knew that something has to come an end this time.

The Briton looked out her window, caressing a cat in the process as tears spilled from her eyes.

_August 15, 12:30 pm_

Alone in her room,

Said, "It didn't work again."

**Chapter End Notes:**

**If you are very confused, I say watch/listen to Kagerou Days!**

**Beta-chan have I broke your sanity rate? (^J^)**

**Beta-chan: Pissed.**

**Beta-kun: I don't understand…**

**Psh. They're both pissed at me -.-**

**Reviews are Nice! Like Friends!**

**Ciao~**


	24. Chapter 24: January 18

**Chapter 24: January 18**

**A/n: Just so you know, today is the birthday of the awesomest being in the whole world. Celebrate it with wursts, beer, a yellow bird on your head and a French and Spanish friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE AWESOME ME!" Prussia yelled at the top of his lungs as soon as he woke up, he sat up and sang Happy Birthday to himself. Once he was done, he got up and saw a tray of pancakes and coffee, attached to it was some kind of note. Prussia walked towards it and picked the note up.

'_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!_

_ Liebestrunken,_

_ Berlin & Germany'_

The Prussian smiled widely and ate his breakfast before taking a bath. After he was done, he wore a long sleeved, Prussian blue polo shirt and long khaki pants, he too wore his iron cross around his neck and his usual smirk. He couldn't wait what's in store for today.

As Prussia swaggered down the stairs, he heard clatters of metal and yells in the kitchen, he ran towards the kitchen door but saw all of their pets guarding it. He smiled and walked towards them.

"_Guten morgen_! Hey could you let me in?" Prussia asked, the pets looked at each other for a moment before they all shook their heads.

"WHAT?!" Prussia cried, he tried going past the pets but they were too quick for him, (since he was only one and they were, like, six of them..)

"Come on! I want to see West and Ber..!" still, the animals shook their heads, "Do I have to call your names one by one again?! It takes a hell lot of time!" Prussia whined. He sat, crossed-legged on the floor and had a staring contest with his cat, Glitze. A white, long furred, less-neat looking cat with pink eyes, a scar over his right eye, left shoulder and a German flag tied to a bow around his neck that was torn on the edges. As they stared at each other, pet to owner, owner to pet. Glitze licked Prussia's nose, which caused the ex-nation to blink.

"Damn, you're getting good Glitze! The awesome me is proud!" Prussia watched his cat laying on his back, it was as if he was laughing. While the other pets were watching Glitze, Prussia took this opportunity to sneak inside the kitchen. And yes, he was successful…that lucky bastard.

Once Prussia entered the kitchen, he saw Italy, Japan, Austria, Canada, Germany and their capitals, but Rome and Tokyo weren't around. Germany was barking orders while he was mixing something, Berlin was showing Italy and Japan something they couldn't do. Austria was rolling dough, Canada and Ottawa were cutting cookie dough into what looked like crosses.

"Yo! What has the awesome me missed?!" Prussia suddenly yelled and everyone remained still, doing the polar opposite of what they were working on.

Before Prussia could utter another word, Japan suddenly went ninja-mode and covered his eyes with a blindfold and led him out of the house.

"W..wait..! W-what…?!"

"I'm sorry Prussia-san, but please come back at night." Then Japan closed the front door of the German's house after he took off the blindfold. Leaving the Prussian standing outside of his home after being kicked out of it.

"Weird…. I thought we were going to spend my entire birthday together.." Prussia slumped and walked away. He came to the park and sat on one of the benches there, he kept his head low and kept his eyes hidden.

"I told you he was here!" Prussia heard the familiar French accent, accompanied by a Spanish laugh (I have no idea.) he looked up to see France and Spain with a present and a bouquet of flowers.

"_Bon anniversaire mon ami~_" France greeted.

" _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_" Spain greeted and sat beside the Prussian to hug him. Prussian smiled for a bit and hugged back. France had also given him a hug and a big kiss on the cheek, to which Prussia immediately wiped away clean.

"Could you stop kissing me on my birthday?" Prussia said, France laughed this off and they gave their present. Prussia ripped the wrapping off, faster than Flash himself. Inside was a bunch of tomatoes and a t-shirt, Prussia held it up and smiled widely when he saw the design.

It was France, Spain and him. Holding their hands up and smiling widely, beneath them, was a banner with the initials B.T.T., if Prussia remembered clearly, this style of drawing was… 'chibi'.

"This is awesome! Where did you get it?" Prussia asked and immediately wore the t-shirt on top of his polo shirt. France and Spain smiled widely and said in unison,

"We had it made."

"Now, enough questions… Why aren't you spending today with Berlin and Germany?" France asked.

"They kicked me out! Japan, Italy, Birdie, Ottawa, Vienna and the Young Master were there too!" Prussia whined, practically ignoring France's 'enough questions' to which the French just asked a question.

"Is that so?" Spain exchanged a smile with France and then they spoke in unison,

"You're spending time with us for now!"

And they dragged Prussia away.

~*~*~*~CAPITALIA~*~*~*~

In Germany's house, everyone was running around here and there, in the kitchen, Germany, Berlin, Japan, Italy, Vienna, Austria, Ottawa and Canada were decorating a three-decker cake, on top was a candy sculpture of Prussia in a doll-like shape and Gilbird, Prussia's yellow bird. Berlin and Vienna were currently writing 'Happy Birthday!' with icing on a chocolate plate that Japan has provided. Ottawa, Canada and Japan were icing the cake. Italy, Austria and Germany were putting the iron cross shaped cookies on the cake. As they all worked on the cake, Germany's phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Berlin said and picked the phone up from the counter.

"_Guten tag, Berlin Am Apparat._" Berlin called.

'_Uhg, you know I can't understand German!' _the other line answered, Berlin snarled and said,

"Why hello to you too Budapest, I'm sorry this is _onkel _Germany's phone, if you wanted to speak to Vienna she's currently busy right now and it seems that I have thrown her phone out of the window. So if you don't mind, go crawl into a hole, be there for a long time before a family of rabbits find you one day and they take you under your wing. Have a nice day. " Berlin replied with sarcasm, she heard Italy, Ottawa and Canada laugh. Germany smacked his niece on the head lightly before he took his phone.

"Yes hello? Forgive my niece Budapest, she seems to inherit her father's social part of the brain." Germany apologized, the others laughed, except for Berlin, who stuck her tongue out in return.

'_It's alright Mr. Germany, I called to tell you that I saw Mr. Prussia out with France and Spain.' _

"Is that so? Thank you, alright then." And Germany hanged up.

They continued their work with ease, soon they were done.

"Phew! Alright! Now that that's done, excuse me while I search for _vati_." Berlin said as she excused herself, she cleaned herself up a bit before she went out.

~*~*~*~CAPITALIA~*~*~*~

Spain and France took Prussia out for ice cream and a games in an arcade but Prussia still thought about Berlin and the others.

"What's wrong _mon ami_? Deep in thought?" France asked after he was done flirting with a girl. Prussia sighed.

"It's getting late, let's go to my house for a couple of beer.." Prussia said and started walking with Spain and France behind.

~*~*~*~CAPITALIA~*~*~*~

When Prussia reached for the door knob to his living room, Spain and France followed behind. Prussia opened the door to reveal something he never thought of happening.

The entire living room was filled with friends and family, the room was decorated and in the middle was a three-decker cake with a candy sculpture of himself and Gilbird.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled the voices of different people, nations, capitals, friends and family. Prussia was dumbfounded for a bit but grinned widely.

He saw Germany making his way through the crowd, wearing a green, long sleeved turtle neck and denim pants. In his hands was a present.

"_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Bruder_." Germany said before he gave his present to Prussia, the albino bit back a sob and he hugged his younger brother tightly.

"_Gott _West! I thought that you were all too busy to celebrate my birthday!" Prussia said as he wiped his eyes that were now brimming with tears.

"With the past few weeks of spending time with you yelling that your birthday is near and the fact that almost very calendar in this house, January 18 is marked with a red mark, _bruder_? I can't say that I'll be too busy for my own brother's birthday." Germany chuckled, after their little brotherly hug, everyone crowded around Prussia as they all handed their presents.

"Wait a minute..!" Prussia cried, immediately, everyone remained quiet, "Where's Berlin…?" he added. Everyone shrugged and mumbled.

~*~*~*~CAPITALIA~*~*~*~

"Oh _mein gott_! I was out for too long!" Berlin cried as her numb legs ran faster, in her hands was a present. It was really cold and she forgot her coat, scarf, mittens, beanie.. let's just say that she forgot her winter clothes and now she was only wearing a sleeveless shirt and tight pants. Berlin's cheeks were tinted with bright red from the coldness.

When Berlin excused herself to find Prussia, she actually went out to get Prussia's gift. Berlin just left it at a friend's house. And now, her tired legs ran faster than ever.

She soon arrived at their house, Berlin sneezed and tidied herself before she entered the house.

~*~*~*~CAPITALIA~*~*~*~

While everybody was murmuring things like, 'where is she?' and 'what happened?' Prussia was sitting on a chair, his head low and was incredibly worried for Berlin. The young capital was still not back and it was late already. This continued for a few minutes before they heard the living room door opening, revealing an albino, panting, shivering heavily and was clutching a wrapped present.

"H….hi." Berlin panted as she closed the door behind her. Prussia looked up to see his daughter shivering. He suddenly ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"You had me worried! Where were you?!" Prussia cried as he held back from the hug to inspect his daughter for any kinds of cuts or bruises. Berlin muttered a sorry and she hugged Prussia.

"_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag vati_." Berlin said between their hug, Prussia's expression softened as he too hugged Berlin back.

"_Danke liebe_, but really, where were you? We couldn't blow the candle without you, you know." Prussia asked.

"Oh! I went out to a friend's house to pick up the present I made for you." Berlin said as she held out the present in her arms. Prussia held back another sob as he bit his knuckles. He gladly took the present and unwrapped it, he took out what seems to be a handkerchief with a embroidered yellow bird and the letter P. Prussia grinned and kissed it.

"Best birthday ever." He told Germany and Berlin, and the three broke into a warm family hug.

After the sweet family moment, they sang Prussia a Happy Birthday song as he blew the candle. They all danced, ate, sang, and had a drinking game (to which Russia won in the end with his Vodka) the day ended with a drunk and happy Prussia, who was thankful to have such an awesome family.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRUSSIA!******

**DON'T WORRY! THE GREAT HETALIA FANDOM STILL REMEMBERS THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS THE GREAT PRUSSIA!******

**Anyway, super happy lala to you and your birthday, but we consider it no more than the awesomest event ever. Perhaps we will NOT leave you alone if you give us an invitation to your 'Superbtastic Beer Bday Bash'... it's pronounced Superbtastic right?****  
****Other wise, we will attack you with awesomeness and positively keep you~******

**From the Hetalia Fandom with love..******

**P.S. YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Alright, January and February are VERY busy months for me, my exams just ended yesterday now I have to worry about stuff like the Field Demonstration (was it called that?) Last examination of the term and this kind of entrance exam or something..**

**So! I can't promise you 2 chapters in a week so I'll just publish the next chapters without any warning.**

**I hope you guys understand..**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed/followed and added this story to their favourite stories**

**And to the people who followed and added me to their favourite author's list :)**

**Until next time!**

**Ciao~**


	25. Chapter 25: Karaoke

**Chapter 25: Karaoke**

**A/N: Hello~ How are you today? Good? Awesome! I'm feeling great today too!**

**(Don't believe her, she's sick as hell…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I only own my versions of Capitalia.**

"Hurry up you two!" Pedrito called towards his two friends.

"_Tanga_! I…I can't… r…run this fast!" the Filipina cried, she inhaled sharply, "W…water!" she added.

This Filipina has jet black hair and a morena complexion, just like any other Pinoy, she was also wearing jeans and a jacket.

Just then, a cold bottle of water came in contact with the Filipina's cheek. The said Filipina screamed and began hitting the person with her backpack.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it! You're hurting me!" yelled the voice of a boy in pain, Marjorie immediately stopped when she heard the voice of her friend.

The Pinoy has jet black hair and a morena complexion, he too was wearing square glasses like Pedrito. Without them, the Pinoy would look like a child/girl.

"Luis! Never do that again!" Marjorie yelled.

"I sure won't…" Luis answered back as he rubbed his sore limbs.

Pedrito watched his two friends quarrel their way to the local karaoke house. It was amusing to see this two quarrel and after minutes, they'd be talking about anime and movies they have watched.

They soon reached the karaoke house and booked a room for them to sing. When they got there, they started ordering different kinds of snacks and drinks. Marjorie and Luis wasn't at all ashamed since Pedrito was the one who was going to pay.

"Uhg.. there goes my allowance…_ Akala ko naman SRB_." Pedrito mumbled to himself as he stared at his wallet in sadness.

"Who's up first?" Marjorie asked as she bounced up and down on her seat.

"_Ako mauuna! _I'll go first since I'm so awesome!" Luis said as he stood up and took the mike. He pressed the numbers for the song he picked in the song book at the karaoke machine.

The song started to play and Luis sang the song 'Let it Go'.

As Luis sang, he heard Marjorie and Pedrito cheering.

"Wooh! Out of sync!"

"Yahoo! Out of tune!"

Luis gave them a dirty look and finished the song with a simply bow. He marched over to Marjorie and threw the microphone at her.

"Let me show you just how a pro sings!" she boasted.

Marjorie picked a song from a Korean Boy Band called EXO, 'Baby Don't Cry' was the title.

As Marjorie sang and danced a bit, Pedrito and Luis also cheered.

"We can't understand a thing!"

"Shut up!"

Marjorie ignored them and continued singing, louder if possible. When she was done, she gave Pedrito the microphone and a hard pat on the back, causing the Pinoy to re-adjust his glasses and cough a bit.

Pedrito choice a classic _Kundiman _song, the title was _'Maalaala mo kaya'_. And as usual, when Pedrito started to sing, Marjorie was swaying a bit as her face was blushing. Luis was scowling.

"Show-off…" he mumbled.

Their order came and they decided to eat first before singing again.

A few hours later, Marjorie and Luis fell asleep throughout the whole night. Pedrito sighed and dialled a number on his phone.

'_what?' _came a disturbed, irritated voice of a girl from the other line of the call.

"_Gandang gabi _Sylvia~!" Pedrito chirped, the other line groaned.

'_it was a beautiful night until you called, do you know that it's already….' _She paused, Pedrito knew she was checking the time, '_1:23 Am?' _she added.

"I know, I was just wondering if you could help me carry Luis and Marjorie back to their homes." Pedrito said. Sylvia groaned for a bit but agreed also.

'_I'll be there…' _she said before she hung up.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door, Pedrito opened it to see the girl he talked with at the phone.

Sylvia was wearing her Pikachu jacket, the hood over her head, she was still wearing pajama bottoms and sneakers. She left home without changing her pajamas at all. Her bed hair could still be seen under her hood and the dark circles under her eyes got bigger.

Sylvia entered the room and heaved Luis on her shoulders and started walking, Pedrito also heaved Marjorie on his shoulders.

"Did you have fun?" Sylvia yawned.

"Yeah, thanks for introducing me to them Sylvs, at least this way I have more friends." Pedrito said.

"Yeah, other than your 'other' friends." Sylvia smirked.

"Uhg, you'd never last a day with Washington D.C." Manila smiled.

"I'm sure I can handle a whole year with _all _of them, Manila." Sylvia smiled and they continued to walk.

**Chapter End Notes**

**Confusing…**

**Kundiman****is a genre of traditional****Filipino****love songs****. The****lyrics****of the Kundiman are written in****Tagalog****. The****melody****is characterized by a smooth, flowing and gentle rhythm with dramatic intervals. Kundiman was the traditional means of****serenade****in the Philippines.**

**Maalaala mo kaya – Will you remember/can you remember**

**Tanga – idiot **

**Gandang gabi – good evening**

**Akala ko naman SRB – I thought we agreed on SRB**

**SRB – sari-sariling bayad.**

**This is really famous in my group of friends. When we go out to eat, we promise to pay our own meals.**

**Sari-sariling bayad – pay your own.**

**This chapter is a little friendship gift for Beta-chan and Beta-kun.**

**Beta-kun's real name is Luis**

**And Beta-chan's real name is Marjorie.**

**They quarrel and hit each other a lot, but after a few minutes. They'd be talking normally like nothing actually happened.**

**Weird no?**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
